Tenipuri Phone Messages
by yukuro
Summary: The Regulars of the boys' tennis club decided to get cell phones to keep in contact with each other. With cell phones, come personal recordings and messages... Fuji likes his recording, and to see Tezuka suffer.
1. Seigaku

**Disclaimer:** ^^;; If I owned them, I wouldn't be writing fan fiction, now would I?  
**Rating:** **PG-13** just for implementations *grins proudly at Fuji's recording* hehehe…

---

            Tenipuri Phone Messages

                        By: yukuro

**Recording One:** Echizen Ryoma

            "Mada mada da ne. You've reached Echizen Ryoma's phone. I'm not here right now because I'm busy beating some loser at tennis. Leave a message at the tone. Oh, and if it's Momo-senpai, the answer is no to whatever you ask."

--Messages--

Message From: Momoshiro Takeshi

            "Oi, Echizen! That's pretty cruel! How do you know I'm not calling to ask you to take me to the hospital after breaking a leg?! Anyway, do your senpai a favor. We're supposed to meet today, but Fuji-senpai doesn't know yet. Eh… I already tried calling him, but uh… Could you just call for me? Thanks. Oh, and—"

--Your message is too long and has been cut off—

Message From: Horio Satoshi

            "Echizen! You're so lucky to be a regular and have those cool cell phones! But soon I, Horio-sama, with my two years tenn—"

--Your message is too long and has been cut off—

Message From: Horio Satoshi

            "…huh. That's strange. I was cut off. Anyway, Echizen! You—"

--Your message is too long and has been cut off—

Message From: Horio Satoshi

            "…I'm starting to doubt your choice in services, Echi—"

--Your message is too long and has been cut off—

Message From: Osakada Tomoka & Ryuzaki Sakuno

            "Kyaaaa! Ryoma-sama! You're so cool to have a cell phone! Quick, quick, say something, Sakuno!"

            "A-ah, Ryoma-kun…"

            "Ryoma-_sama_! Ryoooo—"

--Your message is too long and has been cut off—

Special Feature: Specially signaled cut off 

(Echizen is suddenly grateful he paid extra money for the special feature)

-----

**Recording Two:** Momoshiro Takeshi

            "You've reached Momoshiro Takeshi's phone! Just calling me Momo-chan is fine! Anyway, I'm not here right now. If you are a cute girl or Echizen…maybe even Eiji-senpai, then leave a message and your number and I'll call back right away! Oh yeah, the rest of you feel free to do so too. Ja!"

--Messages--

Message From: Kikumaru Eiji

            "Nya, Momo! Why am I listed under the 'cute girls and Ochibi' list?! You're wanting to freeload off your senpai _again_ aren't you?! Hoi, hoi! I see how it is now. Momo-_chan _is an old pervert! Nyahaha! I won't let you rape me! Or Ochibi! Nyahahah… Oh yeah. Did you call Fuji yet? I was going to leave a message, but…eh…his recording scared me…eh…heh…j-ja…"

Message From: Kamio Akira

            "AHA! I SPENT HOURS TRYING TO GET THIS NUMBER, AND NOW I HAVE FINALLY TRIUMPHED! WHAT'S WITH YOUR RECORDING?! IF YOUR LIST OF CUTE GIRLS INCLUDE AN-CHAN, THEN YOU'LL HAVE TO DEAL WITH ME, YOU BIKE THEIF!! DON'T BOTHER CALLING ME BACK!"

Message From: Tachibana An

            "Is this the number Kamio-kun called? Sorry, Momoshiro-kun. I think Kamio-kun just had a bit too much coffee today. It always did make him a bit edgy. Anyway, since I'm a cute girl you had better be calling me back soon. I want to put you and Echizen-kun on another date! Hehe. Ja ne!"

(Momoshiro has the sudden urge to change his recording…)

-----

**Recording Three:** Kaidoh Kaoru

            "Fshuu… You have reached Kaidoh Kaoru's phone. Fshuuu… I'm not here right now, so please leave a message and I'll call back as soon as I can. Fshuuu… Unless you're Momoshiro. I'll have to consider calling you back. Fshuu…"

--Messages--

Message From: Inui Sadaharu

            "Ah, Kaidoh. I'm calling to inform you of our practice today with the other Regulars in the afternoon. I recommend you wear comfortable running shoes since we'll be training together afterward. I've made a special pitcher of juice for you to try. Please look forward to it. Oh yes, and don't call Fuji. There is a 97% chance you will not be wanting to call again. See you in the afternoon…and in the night. Ahaha."

Message From: Momoshiro Takeshi

            "Mamushi! What's the meaning of your recording?! Don't you 'consider calling' me! You're asking for a fight! I didn't even mention you in my recording! Maybe I should change mine so it says not for you to leave a message at all! Baka Mamushi!"

(Kaidoh wishes he had paid for the same feature Echizen has)

-----

**Recording Four:** Inui Sadaharu

            "This is Inui Sadaharu's phone, and I am currently unavailable. Please leave a message after the tone so I can use my phone to find where you are, whom you are with, and what you are doing. Oh. I wasn't supposed to let you know. Ahem…anyway, I'll call you back."

--Messages--

Message From: Fuji Syusuke

            --Message Time: 09:13:58--

            --Location: Tezuka's House--

            --Status: Alone--

            "Aa, Inui. I see you've gotten the stalking feature. So that means you know where I am right now. Would you like to find out what I'm doing right now? Haha, only joking. Tezuka would get mad at me if I told our secret. Hmm… You know, everyone's been calling me but they never leave a message. I wonder why… Call me back if you can tell me what's going on. Have a nice morning."

Message From: Kaidoh Kaoru

            --Message Time: 09:25:37--

            --Location: Karada Street--

            --Status: In a Crowd--

            "…Inui-senpai…what did you mean by your message? Fushuu… W-what's this about night training…? I…Inui-senpai? …never mind…"

Message From: Yanagi Renji

            --Message Time: Blocked--

            --Location: Blocked--

            --Status: Blocked--

            "Oh, Sadaharu. I see your team has partaken on the cell phone idea as well. Well, you must have noticed already that I have the blocking system to yours. I'd gladly tell you my whereabouts freely though…only if you put it to good use. Let's engage in another match soon, Sadaharu. Take care."

Special Feature: Stalking data finder 

(In Fuji's case, Inui wishes he didn't find out his whereabouts. He would much rather use this tracking system on Kaidoh or Yanagi.)

-----

**Recording Five:** Kawamura Takashi

            "A-Ano, you've reached Kawamura Takashi's phone. Sorry I'm not here to answer your call at the moment…Eh? Oh, t-thanks… LEAVE A MESSAGE AFTER THE TONE AND I WILL CALL YOU BACK! GREAT-O!"

--Messages--

Message From: Oishi Syuichiroh

            "Taka-san! I seemed to have misplaced Fuji's number and I was wondering if you could give it to me. Sorry for disturbing you. Everyone else seemed so reluctant for some reason. It's been making me worried, so I wanted to call him myself. Call me back when you have time. Thanks!"

Message From: Akutsu Jin

            "Kawamura, you've got a cell phone now? Excellent. Let me use it next time. I've been needing to make a few cross-country calls."

(Kawamura wonders if having a cell phone is really a good idea)

-----

**Recording Six:** Kikumaru Eiji

            "Hoi, hoi! You've reached Kikumaru Eiji's phone! Nya, sorry I'm not here to take your call, so leave a message! I'll call you back if you're nice like Oishi or cute like Ochibi! Well, maybe I'll call you back too if you're a good friend like Fuji…but he's kind of scary too… Anyway, just leave a message! Bai bai!"

--Messages--

Message From: Oishi Syuichiroh

            "Eiji! I don't think you should be saying such favoritism things on your recording. Eto, I guess it's your choice though. Eh…I just called Fuji…I-I think he's a little busy with…things. I'm sorry, I wasn't able to properly leave a message for you, I think. Maybe we should ask Tezuka to call him? Oh, before I forget, you left your history textbook under my bed. I'm not sure how it got there though… A-anyway, I'll see you at practice today…"

Message From: Inui Sadaharu

            "Kikumaru. Regarding Fuji… I believe it would be most reasonable for you to be the one to call him. Although, I'm willing to assume you've already heaped this responsibility onto Oishi. Tsk, tsk. You _are_ Fuji's best friend. Well, since you're not there, I guess there's no point in lecturing you over a message. See you at practice."

Message From: ?????? ??????

            Caller ID: Mukahi Gakuto

            "Whooo-eeeh…! Look at meeeee! I'm show-off Seigaku's acrobatics player, Kikumaaaarruuuu! Well, I'll have you know that your acrobatics are weak! And for your information, I can twist myself into a pretzel! Let's see you try that!! Oh, you can't, because you'll never find out who this is! HA!"

Special Feature: Caller ID for even blocked numbers 

(Kikumaru likes his Caller ID and will use it for revenge. Nyahahaha…)

-----

**Recording Seven:** Oishi Syuichiroh

            "Hello! You've reached Oishi Syuichiroh's phone. I'm very sorry I'm not here to take your call, since you must be very busy. After the tone, please leave your name and number, as well as any kind of troubles you're having! I'll be sure to call you back immediately! Take care of yourself!"

--Messages--

Message From: Tezuka Kunimitsu

            "Oishi, this is Tezuka. Please make sure you have informed everyone of the extra practice today. I'll leave it in your hands. Thank you."

Message From: Kikumaru Eiji

            "Oishi, nya! Thanks for trying to call Fuji. Every time I finally think I've worked up the nerve, I just start twitching through his recording and hang up, nya! Hoi, do you think there's anyone else who will call? I already asked Momo to, but I think he asked Ochibi to do it. Oh, and thanks for my history textbook! Keep it for me and I'll pick it up later when I come over, ok? Sankyuu! You're the best, Oishi! See you later!"

Message From: Kawamura Takashi

            "Uh, Oishi… Did you manage to leave a message with Fuji? I don't think anyone else has been able to… If you haven't called yet, good luck and be prepared… Fuji's recording is…very…interesting… I think…"

(Oishi wishes everyone could have normal recordings like his. *sigh* What is wrong with the world?! Why can't they all tell him their problems?! …except maybe Fuji's problems. Those were rather disturbing.)

-----

**Recording Eight:** Fuji Syusuke

            "—aaaaaaaaaaahhh…! Oooh…this is so good…aaah… T-Tezuka! Wait, it's too cold! I can't take so much! Aaaahh…!"

            "…your phone is beeping…"

            "What? Oh. You must have smashed it and turned it on by accident when you rolled over. Oh wait, a minute. It's recording! Ah, hello? Oh! You've reached Fuji Syusuke's phone. I'm busy at the moment, leave a message for me and I'll call you back! There. Anyway, Tezuka…where were we?"

            "…it's still on…"

            "No it's not. I pushed the button. Anyway…oh, you've got some on your fingers. Let me lick it… Aah, even when it's melted, it's still so cold…"

            "Fuji…stop licking it.  It'll get on your clothes."

            "I'm sure it washes out."

            "…what's that beeping noise?"

            "Oh. I guess my phone _is_ still on. Silly of me. Now, where's that button? Oh, here it i—"

--Messages--

Message From: Kikumaru Eiji

            "…a-da…nu…ny…eh…Fu…AH!"

Message From: Inui Sadaharu

            "…Fuji, you shouldn't do such things in the daytime. People can see you."

Message From: Momoshiro Takeshi

            "…F-Fu…f…fu…f…j-j-ji…se-sen…p-p…a-ah… n-never mind…"

Message From: Kawamura Takashi

            "…" BAM! "…"

Message From: Kaidoh Kaoru

            "…w-why did I call again…?"

Message From: Fuji Yuuta

            "…I knew it was a bad idea to call you, aniki. Ugh…change your recording please. _Please_. …Mizuki-san, your nose is bleeding. …I'm never calling again…"

Message From: Oishi Syuichiroh

            "No! Fuji! Tezuka! You're both too young to do those kind of things! THINK OF YOUR FUTURE!! At least tell me you've made precautions! …No, no, wait… Actually, don't tell me. Just do it! …I mean, _don't_ do it! AGH!"

Message From: Echizen Ryoma

            "Fuji-senpai, there's an extra practice today for the Regulars. Everyone's been trying to call you, but they all ran away for some reason. Cowards. Anyway, don't hurt Buchou too much. We need him for Nationals."

Message From: Tezuka Kunimitsu

            "…delete that recording _now_. And when you're done, run two hundred laps."

(Fuji likes his recording. He's glad Tezuka was over eating ice cream with him when it was recorded. Heh, heh.)

-----

**Recording Nine:** Tezuka Kunimitsu

            "This is Tezuka Kunimitsu. I am currently unable to answer your call, so please leave a message and I will call you back. Thank you."

--Messages--

Message From: Kikumaru Eiji

            "Hoi, Tezuka! Eh…have you called Fuji yet? Ehheh…right…uhm…you should call him…"

Message From: Inui Sadaharu

            "Tezuka, please save your urges for _after_ Nationals. I'm afraid we need your full concentration when we play. By the way, call Fuji."

Message From: Kaidoh Kaoru

            "Sorry to disturb you, Buchou. I was just asked to call you and ask for you to call Fuji-senpai. Sorry again."

Message From: Kawamura Takashi

            "A-Ah, Tezuka…I was going to ask if you could call Fuji for us. Um… none of us have been able to get a hold of him… T-Thanks."

Message From: Momoshiro Takeshi

            "Buchou! Eh, I was just wondering if you could call Fuji-senpai for us. We've been having some trouble…leaving messages… Thanks, Buchou."

Message From: Oishi Syuichiroh

            "Tezuka! You're much too young for such activity with Fuji! Please reconsider your choices! You've got a future ahead of you! You can't go and risk getting Fuji preg—wait a minute. Fuji's a boy. Nevermind… Ack! DON'T FORGET TO USE PROTECTION! Oh, by the way. Could you call Fuji for the team? Thanks, Tezuka. Don't forget! Your future!"

Message From: Echizen Ryoma

            "Buchou, everyone's been bugging each other over who to call Fuji-senpai, so I called him already. …can we go to practice now?"

Message From: Atobe Keigo

            "Well, well. I've just heard Fuji Syusuke's recording. Isn't that interesting? You had better save your strength for next time we play, Tezuka. No sleeping with your wife before the match. Well, I'll see you then."

Message From: Fuji Syusuke

            "Echizen just told me about practice. I was wondering why none of the other Regulars told me properly. All the messages I kept getting were very strange. Anyway, thanks for coming over to my house the other day. We should have ice cream again sometime. Except I'm sure I won't be able to eat yours too this time. I'll see you at practice then. Oh, and we should really date again. Recording it was fun. Tezuka, don't be naughty while I'm not around then! Ja!"

(Tezuka wishes he had gotten the same service as Echizen as well. *twitch twitch*)

--- --- ---

**A/N:** xD that was random and out of the blue. I was too bored and this was fun to write. ^^;; I'm just wondering if I should make one for the rest of the schools. *kekeke* there's a thought. Muahaha. XD  
Thanks for reading through the insanity! Leave a review if you can and tell me if I should keep expanding this! *haha* Thanks again! ^^;;


	2. Fudoumine

**Disclaimer:** See the first chapter XD

            Tenipuri Phone Messages

                         By: yukuro

**Recording Ten:** Tachibana Kippei

            "Hello, you've reached Tachibana Kippei's phone. Sorry I'm not in right now, but leave a message and I'll call you back soon. Thanks!"

--Messages--

Message From: Inui Sadaharu

            "Fudoumine's Tachibana-san. This is Inui calling on behalf of the Seigaku Regulars. Excuse me for calling on short notice, but Seigaku is having an extra team practice today and we were wondering if you and your team would like to join us. I'll be willing to assume there is an 86% chance you will be willing to join us, but Tezuka prefers for us to wait for your call. That's all, thank you."

Message From: Kamio Akira

            "Tachibana-san! I heard we were invited to practice with Seigaku! If you say yes, please don't make me play with that An-chan-liking-bike-thief! Oh, by the way, I think there's something wrong with Mori. He keeps calling me. Oops, sorry for bothering you!"

Message From: Ibu Shinji

            "Hey, Tachibana-san, what was the point of having cell phones for the team again? I don't think it was a really good idea since people keep calling me and I don't want to answer so they leave messages but their messages are kind of annoying and I don't want to call them back. Someone keeps giving out all of our numbers because people from everywhere are calling each other and it'll probably cost a lot of money and I don't have a lot of money. Like that one lucky guy from Yamabuki keeps asking me about Kamio and he's really pissing me off. Does he think he's lucky enough to score with Kamio or something? Well, Kamio's my friend so I won't let that other guy hit on him. Now my phone's beeping again while I'm trying to leave a message. Oh, there's another call. Maybe I should just go now, yeah."

Message From: Mori Tatsunori

            "WE'RE NAMELESS! NO ONE KNOWS WHO WE ARE! WHAT ARE WE GOING TO DO, TACHIBANA-SAN?! NOOOOOOOOOOOO!"

Message From: Tachibana An

            "Onii-san! I heard from Momoshiro-kun that the team's been invited for practice with Seigaku. If you go, can I come along too? I want to see Momoshiro-kun and Echizen-kun again. Heheh. Call me back, ok? Oh right, before I forget. Okaa-san took obaa-san for a check up, so let's go out to eat tonight! Ja ne!"

Message From: Fuji Syusuke

            "This is Fuji from Seigaku. Ah, so have you decided to join us for practice, Tachibana? I'm looking forward to it. I ran into your sister the other day. I hope you had fun on your date."

(Tachibana wonders if he should place a restriction on cell phone use)

-----

**Recording Eleven:** Ibu Shinji

            "I don't know why, but you've called my cell phone for some reason that the team had to get for better connection purposes. I don't know why we need cell phones since we just see each other at school and stuff so we don't really need to call each other. Tachibana-san thinks it's a good idea though, so I won't say anything against it. Hey, is this phone thing still recording? Oh, a message recording. I don't know what to say on a recording. This is so weird. I don't think we need cell phones."

            "Shinji, just tell them to leave a message already!"

            "Kamio's so impatient. I'm getting to the message part already. What was I going to say again? Oh right. This is Ibu Shinji's phone that I will not really be using since there's no use for it really, and—…"

            "_Shinji_!"

            "…so just leave a message after that annoying little beep then since Kamio's getting frustrated now and he'll get wrinkles on his face. Now what do I do? Am I supposed to push that little button that stops the recording thing? Where's the button? Oh, never mind, I think I found it. See, right he—"

--Messages--

Message From: Telemarketer

            "…huh? Wha—? Oh! Oh, the message machine is finished! Thank heavens! Forget telemarketing! I'm never putting up with that again! I hate my job! DO YOU HEAR ME?! I HATE MY JOB! I QUIIIIT!!"

Message From: Sakurai Masaya

            "Uh…Shinji…right. Well, Tachibana-san just called me and told me we're going to have practice with Seigaku today. Call Mori and let him know, ok? …uh, on second thought, I'll get someone else to call Mori. I get the feeling you two will have some trouble with conversation… See you at practice, ok?"

Message From: Sengoku Kiyosumi

            "Ah! Pretty little Ibu-kun from Fudoumine! That was nice running into you today. Lucky, I'd say, but I'd really like to see Kamio-kun again. Which reminds me, lucky me! You dropped your phonebook on the sidewalk and I found it for you. Well, that's why I'm calling! I'll return your phonebook to you once I find Kamio-kun's number! Heh, sore ja!"

Message From: Kamio Akira

            "Shinji, I think your recording is kind of long. Making it fast and easy is good! Oh yeah, did you give out my phone number to Yamabuki? Sengoku keeps calling me. Err… Well, I just heard about our practice today. When we go to Seigaku, play doubles with me this time! I don't want to be stuck with _that guy_ again! Thanks!"

(Ibu wonders why they have cell phones in the first place. The team doesn't really even need them and weird people that make him made keep calling him, like that damn lucky guy from Yamabuki that keeps trying to hit on Kamio for some reason even though they're both guys and it's really not fair because…)

-----

**Recording Twelve:** Kamio Akira

            "You've reached Kamio Akira's phone and I'm not here right now. Leave a message for me, and I'll call you back. Well, I'll call you back if you're not a nameless An-chan-loving-bike-thief! Oh, and Shinji, whatever you want to say to me, tell me in person because your messages are sometimes a little bit too long. Well, don't forget to leave a message!"

--Messages--

Message From: Momoshiro Takeshi

            "I can't believe you're still holding a grudge about that dang bike! That was a long time ago! Besides, when you call people, YOU DON'T SCREAM INTO THE PHONE LIKE THIS! SEE?! I KNOW COMMON CURTSEY AND DON'T SCREAM INTO THE PHONE LIKE THIS! You know, it's not my fault Tachibana imouto likes me more than you. Ha! Nah nah!"

Message From: Sengoku Kiyosumi

            "Fudoumine's Kamio-kun! I'm so lucky I found your number! It's fate, Kamio-kun. Heh, lucky, ne? Well, I'll go for now, but next time I call, I'll be sure to pick a good time so I'm lucky enough to hear your actual voice. Heh heh, see you then!"

Message From: Ibu Shinji

            "What do you mean I leave long messages, Kamio? I'm just talking normally and then everyone starts complaining for some reason. I didn't give out your number on purpose. That annoying guy from Yamabuki took my phonebook when I dropped it and he says he wants to call you and it really pisses me off. You don't like him, right, Kamio? I know you don't like him, you shouldn't like him. It's not fair. What about me? And I don't leave long messages. How can you say I leave long messages? I'm just still mad at that guy…"

Message From: Mori Tatsunori

            "Akira! Why are you so popular?! People know you! People don't know the rest of us! WHY?! You and Shinji! WHY?!!"

(Kamio wonders if he should get the phone number blocking feature)

-----

**Recording Thirteen:** Ishida Tetsu

            "Hello, this is Ishida Tetsu. Leave a message for me after the tone. I'm sorry if this message sounds really shaky because I have to hold the phone with my left hand. I'm usually right handed, but Tachibana-san doesn't want me to strain my right arm, so I have to use my left hand and arm for a bunch of stuff now. Right, so when I hold the phone, it's all shaky now. What was I…? Oh! Leave a message after the tone!"

--Messages--

Message From: Kawamura Takashi

            "Ishida-kun, I heard your team is joining us for practice today. That's really great. I was wondering if you could help me a bit with the hadoukyuu? Eh, I know this is a lot to ask, but could you? Call me back if you have time. Thanks."

Message From: Sakurai Masaya

            "Hey, do you think you could say something to Mori to make him stop freaking out? I think he's totally convinced no one knows who he is. Um, in the meantime, I'll keep trying. See you at practice with Seigaku."

Message From: Ibu Shinji

            "What's the point of having cell phones? We don't even need them. It's not like we don't have phones in our houses, don't you agree with me, Ishida? All these weird people are always calling and leaving messages so we don't really even need these phones but Tachibana-san thinks it's a good idea. Why does Tachibana-san think this is a good idea? Cell phones are so annoying, they're always ringing and then you have remember phone numbers to call other people. I can never remember the numbers so I write them down in a phone book but that annoying Yamabuki guy will come again and steal it to find Kamio's number. That guy is so annoying. Cell phones are so annoying."

Message From: Mori Tatsunori

            "I'm telling you! We're the unknowns! No one's heard of us! When people hear 'Fudoumine' all they think of are Tachibana-san, Shinji, and Akira! What about the rest of us?! WHAT HAS THIS WORLD COME TO?! TELL ME!"

(Ishida wonders if Ibu and Mori have called everyone yet and decides to not sit through every message from them anymore)

-----

**Recording Fourteen:** Uchimura Kyousuke

            "This is not Uchimura Kyousuke's phone and you will not be leaving a message. I will not call you back so go away."

--Messages--

--You have no messages—

Special Feature: Message blocker in case someone actually _does_ try to leave a message 

(Uchimura likes his special feature. Yes, he and his cell phone will be getting along just fine.)

-----

**Recording Fifteen:** Sakurai Masaya

            "This is Sakurai Masaya. I'm unavailable right now, so leave me a message! I'll call you back whenever I have time, unless I really don't like you. Heh, otherwise go ahead an leave a message."

--Messages--

Message From: Ishida Tetsu

            "It's Ishida. You know, I don't think you should worry about Mori so much. It's one of his phases. I'm sure it'll pass eventually. I think the person you want to be worried about is Shinji. Eh, has he called you yet? He's getting kind of protective of Akira… Ha ha."

Message From: Mori Tatsunori

            "Why are we unknown?! Why don't people know us?! We're just as good as Akira and Shinji! Well, maybe not exactly tennis-wise, but still! WE DESERVE FANS TOO!"

Message From: Ibu Shinji

            "Cell phones are supposed to be bad for you. The radiation is supposed to be bad for the brain or something since people are always holding it up to their ear and talking for such a long time. That's really stupid. People shouldn't use cell phones. We don't need cell phones. Why do we need cell phones? Everyone can just call each other at home and if we're not home then just wait until we're back to call again right? I don't even know why I'm using this cell phone right now. I think Kamio's mad at me for telling everyone about that lucky guy that's stalking him. What's wrong with that guy? Kamio doesn't like him so he should leave Kamio alone. Now the cell phone is making my ear ring. Or is that supposed to be the phone ringing? This phone is so annoying. I'm going to hang up."

(Sakurai thinks Ibu should stop calling everyone if he's so annoyed by the cell phone. *sweatdrop*)

-----

**Recording Sixteen:** Mori Tatsunori

            "Hi, this is Mori Tatsunori. I don't see what the point is in having this phone since NO ONE KNOWS WHO I AM! I'm Mori! From Fudoumine!  That school that Tachibana Kippei, Ibu Shinji, and Kamio Akira go to! I'm Uchimura's doubles partner! Hmph. Fine, go ahead and leave a message. Remember, I'm Mori Tatsunori!"

--Messages--

Message From: Tachibana Kippei

            "Mori, there are plenty of people who know who you are. Don't be ridiculous. The team wouldn't be the same without you. Now go get ready for practice. We're going to Seigaku today."

Message From: Kamio Akira

            "Hey! I think you're exaggerating popularity here. A lot of people remember you! Like…like…that one reporter guy…right. Oh, and Inui-san from Seigaku for sure! He's got all that data and stuff. Eto, I don't think that's really a good thing, but… Anyway! Don't worry about it and stop calling everyone, ok? See you at practice!"

Message From: Uchimura Kyousuke

            "…You've called me thirty-four times. Stop calling me."

Message From: Sakurai Masaya

            "Lots of people remember you! Don't be concerned about it. Uh, I really don't think calling everyone on the team to tell them this kind of thing helps much, right? Right. Concentrate on playing hard!"

Message From: Ishida Tetsu

            "I'm not exactly sure I was supposed to say again… Well, for what it's worth, I remember who you are! We're on the same team!"

Message From: Ibu Shinji

            "I don't remember why I'm calling you again. I just thought I'd call the whole team. You don't like cell phones either do you? I can tell from your recording since you said they were useless. If the rest of the team are the only ones who call you and your family and other people, why are you bothering to tell us who you are? No one would call you if they didn't know you, unless it's a telemarketer and those people are really annoying. Speaking of annoying, did you hear about that lucky guy following Kamio around? He really pisses me off. I'm just glad we're going to Seigaku instead of Yamabuki. Then I don't have to see that guy again, but I forgot that I have to since he has my phonebook. This sucks. I don't like this phone either. I'm hanging up."

Message From: Momoshiro Takeshi & Echizen Ryoma

            "Hi! You're that…that guy from Fudoumine! This is Momoshiro from Seigaku! You guys are coming to practice with us today, right?"

            "Momo-senpai, what'd he say his name was again?"

            "Huh? Oh, um…Tori!"

            "That's not right. I thought it was Monori."

            "No, no, Echizen! He had a short last name!"

            "Why did we call again, Momo-senpai?"

            "Oh yeah. Anyway! Fudoumine-san, We were supposed to tell you that our practice was moved back an hour! We couldn't get a hold of your captain, and I forgot to mention it when I called your vice captain, so…"

            "Hey, isn't he that guy that played doubles with that short guy against Kikumaru-senpai and Oishi-senpai?"

            "Right! He was on Kamio's team!"

            "And Ibu's."

            "Oooh… _now_ I remember…"

Message From: Mori Tatsunori

            "I can't take this anymore! Why am I so unknown?! Why don't people know me?! Why am I leaving a message on my own phone?!"

(Mori doesn't like the cell phone idea. He just wants to be remembered, damn it!)

-----

**Recording Seventeen:** Tachibana An

            "Hi! This is Tachibana An! I'm not here to answer the phone right now, so leave me a message and I'll call you back! Oh, and Kamio-kun. I'm still fine. You don't have to call in every five minutes to check on me, ok? Bai!"

--Messages--

Message From: Kamio Akira

            "Of course I have to call every five minutes! I have to make sure _that guy_ doesn't outdo me! An-chan! Stay close to me and your brother when we go to Seigaku!"

Message From: Tachibana Kippei

            "An, did you tell Fuji-kun we went on a _date_? …ah, never mind. Anyway, when we go to Seigaku, no matchmaking attempts this time. We were invited, so don't cause them too much trouble. We'll go eat right after practice. Ja."

Message From: Kamio Akira

            "An-chan! Are you ok now? Momoshiro didn't call did he? If he did, I'll…"

(An likes her cell phone and giggles at Kamio's insecure rivalry with Momoshirio)

--- --- ---

**A/N:** Whew. Fudoumine. @_@;; I was wondering how I'd get that out. I'm willing to bet this chapter really wasn't as entertaining as Seigaku. Heh… I may have overreacted a bit for them, but characterizing minor characters is so difficult ^^;;  
I'm surprised I've gotten so much support for this fic. Thanks, everyone! ^^;;;  
XD now, what school should I torture next…? *kekek*

Thanks for reading and leave a review please! ^^;


	3. Hyotei

**Disclaimer:** o.o; I guess you can go see the first chapter again…

            Tenipuri Phone Messages

                        By: yukuro

**Recording Eighteen:** Kabaji Munehiro

            "This is Kabaji Munehiro's phone. And this is Atobe-sama recording this message. Kabaji isn't here right now because he is running errands for ore-sama. Right, Kabaji?"

            "Usu."

            "Yes, and ore-sama is more important than answering messages. Right, Kabaji?"

            "…Usu."

            "Well, go on and leave your little message. Kabaji will be busy though. Right?"

            "…usu…"

--Messages--

Message From: Atobe Keigo

            "Ah, Kabaji. I know you're busy right now running errands with Shishido and Ohtori for the club, but after that, I need you to go to the pro shop to pick up that racket with the broken strings for me. I'm glad you're here to help ore-sama, Kabaji."

Message From: Atobe Keigo

            "Oh. I forgot to mention. After you're done picking up the racket, find out what all this talk is about a big practice match at Seigaku. I'm interested in finding out how Tez—I mean, our rivals are doing. Anyway, go do that."

Message From: Itsuki Marehiko

            "Oi, nande, nande… Why are you so tall? Why do you always just say 'usu' to whatever Atobe says? Nande? Nande?"

Message From: Atobe Keigo

            "One more thing, Kabaji. Buy me a sandwich while you're going around."

(Kabaji has no idea why he thought cell phones would be a good idea at that time. Right, Kabaji? …he says "usu")

-----

**Recording Nineteen:** Shishido Ryou

            "This is Shishido Ryou's phone. I'm not here right now because I'm obviously doing more important things than answering this stupid phone. Like training."

            "Shishido-san, that's not very nice.  How do you know who's calling?"

            "I don't really care who's calling, Chotarou. Oh well, if it's you then I guess I'll listen to your message. …and Atobe too, I guess. Not that I see any reason for him to call me."

            "Oi, Shishido. You're always blushing whenever you talk about Ohtori. It's just _adorable_."

            "Oh, shut up, Taki."

            "Shishido-san!"

            "Ok, _ok_, sorry. Just leave a message after the beep-tone thing then."

--Messages--

Message From: Mukahi Gakuto

            "Shishido! I ran into Kabaji and Ohtori after you ran off on them. Your _darling wife_ looked so concerned for you. Haha… What am I saying? You would definitely be the wife! By the way, have you been forced to call Atobe yet? Whatever… Anyway, don't forget to invite me to your wedding. Pfft."

Message From: Taki Haginosuke

            "Oh, Shishido! I heard you went on a _date_ with Ohtori! Congratulations on finally making a move. But what's this about Kabaji coming along? Tsk, tsk, Shishido. Not the romantic type, are you?"

Message From: Ohtori Chotarou

            "Shishido-san, this is Ohtori. A-ah, you left your bag with us when you ran off. Is everything alright? You're not hurt are you? Oh, I'm sorry if I'm calling you during some kind of emergency… I hope you're alright, Shishido-san."

Message From: Oshitari Yuushi

            "Shishido, you had better get your bag back soon. I hear Atobe is planning some kind of spy attack on Seigaku's practice with Fudoumine today. Ah! But don't let that hurry you to waste your time with Oh-to-ri-kuuun! Ja."

(Shishido is glad he has a cell phone. Now he can blush and laugh at Ohtori's cuteness in the security of his own home where no annoying Hyotei regulars can poke fun at him.)

-----

**Recording Twenty:** Ohtori Chotarou

            "You've reached Ohtori Chotarou's phone. I'm sorry I'm unavailable to answer your call at the moment, but please leave a message and I'll get back to you as soon as possible. Thanks and take care!"

--Messages--

Message From: Akutagawa Jiroh

            "…"

            …

            "…"

            …

            "…huh? Oh…I pushed the button on my cell phone by accident when I was sleeping… Who am I calling…? Oh…it's Ohtori-kun. Sorry 'bout that…"

Message From: Hiyoshi Wakashi

            "Ohtori… I was just forced to call Atobe. Any idea what's going on? …and Taki-senpai just told me to tell you that Shishido-senpai 'loves you and is sorry for making you cry' whatever the hell that's supposed to mean."

Message From: Shishido Ryou

            "Sorry for leaving you earlier, Chotarou. Don't worry about me, I'm fine, really. Thanks for thinking of me though. You never really change… H-haha… Thanks for keeping my bag for me too. I promise I'll see you later to get it. Oshitari tells me Atobe might be planning something anyway. I ran into that first year from Yamabuki with the big headband and that weird guy who's always twirling his hair from St. Rudolf. I think their teams are planning on something too. Something to do with Seigaku and Fudoumine or something. Well…see you soon then."

(Ohtori likes the cell phones too. Probably for the same reasons as Shishido.)

-----

**Recording Twenty-One:** Hiyoshi Wakashi

            "This is Hiyoshi Wakashi. I'm not here right now. Leave a message."

--Messages--

Message From: Ohtori Chotarou

            "Um…thanks for the message, Hiyoshi. Sorry, I'm not sure why everyone is being forced to sit through Atobe-san's…_interesting_ recording. Shishido-san mentioned something about Atobe-san planning something for the team. I guess we'll see then, huh? Ja!"

Message From: Random Fangirls

            "Uwah! Look, look! I got to the message machine of that really handsome tennis guy I saw last time! He's so cool! It doesn't even matter if he didn't win! His moves were just amazing and so, so cool!"

            "Oh my gosh! Let me say something! Hiiiii! I love you!"

            "…who are you two calling again?"

            "That really amazing tennis player! The really good-looking one with orange hair!"

            "And that change-over thing!"

            "…I thought that was Wakato Hiroshi from Jousei, not Hiyoshi Wakashi from Hyotei."

            "Eh?! Really?!"

            "Oops! Sorry! Wrong number!"

(Hiyoshi hates his life and holds back the strong urge to blow up the world)

-----

**Recording Twenty-Two:** Oshitari Yuushi

            "Hello. You've reached Oshitari Yuushi's phone. Leave a message after the tone if you feel like it. Oh, also leave your name, phone number, and credit card number. After all, a genius's services are not for free. Heh heh…"

--Messages--

Message From: Atobe Keigo

            "Oshitari, Kabaji has just informed me that Seigaku has planned a special training day with Fudoumine today. This is a perfect opportunity for the Regulars to spy on our rivals, eh? Assemble the other Regulars and have them meet at school. We'll find a way to Seigaku from there."

Message From: Mukahi Gakuto

            "Oh, Yuushi. Have you heard from Atobe yet? I want to know why Jiroh left such a long, annoying message on my phone about Atobe taking him to see 'Fuji-kun from Seigaku' again. Hmph, I'm less than thrilled to be seeing that _Kikumaru_ character again…"

Message From: Atobe Keigo

            "Oshitari, what kind of slander have you done to ore-sama's name? People now keep questioning me about Tezuka from Seigaku. He already _has_ his wife at Seigaku. That Fuji… Ahem, ore-sama does not appreciate you spreading such rumors… Right…"

(Oshitari enjoys taunting people with his cell phone)

-----

**Recording Twenty-Three:** Mukahi Gakuto

            "This is Mukahi' Gakuto's phone. _The_ best acrobatics tennis player too, I may add. _Much_ better than that amateur Kikumaru from Seigaku, not to point any fingers. In fact, I bet if Kikumaru and I had a stretching contest right now, _I_ would win, because _I_—"

            "Oh, just tell them to leave a message and stop vocalizing your obsession with Kikumaru already."

            "…and leave a message after the tone. For your information, I am not obsessed with Kikumaru! Just ask Yuushi! Stup—"

--Messages--

Message From: Oshitari Yuushi

            "Oh! Asking about Atobe, Gakuto? Ah, well, as it turns out, Atobe has fallen madly in love with Tezuka from Seigaku and has decided to drag the rest of us along to spy on him and the rest of his team. Oh right, Fudoumine will be there too. We're supposed to meet at school, so help me call the rest of the Regulars will you? I suppose you may as well tell them to bring their tennis bags. We'll be bored once Atobe tries to have an affair with Fuji's wife. Ohohoho…"

Message From: Atobe Keigo

            "If Oshitari has called you, nothing he has said about ore-sama is true."

Message From: Kikumaru Eiji

            "Unya! What's with the recording, nya? Heh, did you really think I wouldn't be able to figure out who you were, Hyotei's Mukahi? Nyaha, keep dreaming about beating me! The Golden Pair will always prevail! Oishi and I can take on you and your partner, nya! Nyahaha…"

Special Feature: Blocked number 

(Mukahi fumes that his stupid special feature hasn't worked against Kikumaru's phone and gotten in the way of his prank calling…)

-----

**Recording Twenty-Four:** Akutagawa Jiroh

            "…"

            "Jiroh, wake up and recording your phone message."

            "…h-huh? Oh… uh… this is…Akutagawa Jiroh's phone. Leave me a message and I'll call you back if…uwah….if I'm not asleep. Oh! Unless you're Fuji-kun from Seigaku or Marui-kun from Rikkai Dai! They're so awesome! Totally cool! I want to play tennis with them! So cooooool… Marui-kun and Fuji-kun are amazing…!"

--Messages--

Message From: Mukahi Gakuto

            "…and they called _me_ obsessed?! Oi, I know you get overly excited over those two, but you want to make it a little less obvious? What would people _think_?"

Message From:  Marui Bunta

            "Eh? Are you that guy who keeps leaving me cakes at school?! I…LOVE YOU! Those are the best cakes! Yum…eh, but I'm not too sure about those ropes and traps inside. Sanada wasn't very happy when he and Yanagi found me tied up before practice. Heheh, I love sweets…"

(Akutagawa wonders if he could use his cell phone as a way to catch Marui… Puhahah…)

-----

**Recording Twenty-Five:** Taki Haginosuke

            "Hello! This is the beautiful Taki Haginosuke's phone! Just because I lost my Regular spot to Ohtori doesn't mean I'm still not loved and not to mention beautiful! Leave your name and number after the tone so I may enjoy teasing you later. Sankyuu and have a nice day."

--Messages--

Message From: Shishido Ryou

            "Taki, with a message recording like that, I doubt anyone will ever want to call you again. You are _not_ beautiful! I swear I was prettier than you when I had long hair! …wait, that was awkward…never mind…"

Message From: Ohtori Chotarou

            "Taki-san! You're not still upset about losing your Regular spot, are you? I'm sorry…um…I think…"

Message From: Oshitari Yuushi

            "Ah, well Atobe said to assemble the Regulars and you're really not a Regular…oh well! Anyway, would you like to come along with the other Regulars to spy on Seigaku and Fudoumine? It was Atobe's idea. Well, if you're interested, meet up at school with the rest of us. That will be all. Ja."

(Taki _knew_ people loved him)

-----

**Recording Twenty-Seven:** Atobe Keigo

            "You have somehow been honored to hear ore-sama's voice on ore-sama's cell phone. I, Atobe Keigo, am not here at the moment to answer your petty call. But go ahead and leave your message after the tone to worship ore-sama. I suppose if you're lucky enough, Kabaji will sort through the messages for me and pick ones that are important enough to call back. Right, Kabaji?"

            "…usu…."

            "You're lacking spirit, Kabaji! Let's try that again. Right, Kabaji?"

            "Usu!"

            "Much better. Now, where was I…? Oh, right. Ore-sama is busy with more important matters that phone calls. For example, my hair needs to be done soon. Ah, so go ahead and leave your little message. You may be honored again by ore-sama's return call if you're important enough, my small, insignificant subordinate. That is all."

--Messages--

Message From: Akutagawa Jiroh

            "…uuuh…Atobe, your message is so boring. It makes me sleepy…"

Message From: Hiyoshi Wakashi

            "…senpai, what was the point of calling again?"

Message From: Oshitari Yuushi

            "Well, well! I suppose I can always trust you to make others feel extremely small in your comparison, Atobe. Ahaha. Ah, well I'm sure a genius's phone call must be valuable to you. Otherwise you wouldn't have called me so often, eh? Hmm…or maybe you're just lonely because it's too difficult to pursue Tezuka? Ahahahah… How amusing."

Message From: Mukahi Gakuto

            "Uh…Atobe, no offense, really, but I don't think it should really concern me about what you do… I think. Well, have fun spying on Tezuka."

Message From: Kabaji Munehiro

            "…usu."

Message From: Shishido Ryou

            "What the…?! Way to make people feel loved, Atobe. Are you really making us go spy on Seigaku and Fudoumine?! Yamabuki and St. Rudolf just heard too and I think they're going to try to get there too. Is it supposed to be some kind of big event? Ah…whatever then. See you at school."

Message From: Ohtori Chotarou

            "Excuse me for saying, but I'm not too sure why I was forced to call… Somehow your message machine makes me feel a bit awkward though, Atobe-san…"

Message From: Taki Haginosuke

            "Oho! Well, some people never change. So I hear from Oshitari you're planning on spying on Seigaku and Fudoumine? I'm sure you won't mind me tagging along then. This could be interesting."

Message From: Tezuka Kunimitsu & Fuji Syusuke

            "…Fuji is _not_ my wife."

            "That's right, Atobe. Tezuka is _my_ wife."

            "…Fuji…"

            "Yes, Tezuka?"

            "…go change your recording _now_."

            "Oh, but I like it, _darling_."

            "…"

            "Won't you give your wife a kiss, Tezuka?"

            "…I'm hanging up."

            "Aww…right when I was having fun recording things."

            "…"

(Atobe enjoys using his phone to make others feel insignificant next to his almightiness)

--- --- ---

**A/N:** Wow… I'm so surprised by how much positive feedback this fic has been getting. Thank you, everyone ^^;; My apologies for this late chapter; I've been having a bit of writer's block.

Ah…a note, I always did have some problems with liking Atobe, so excuse me if I've made fun of him too much. @_@;; Of course, I can't tell for myself. I think I enjoyed Hiyoshi's the most though…I love him, but I couldn't help making fun of him XD

Heh, I've suddenly got a Rikkai craving (hence, the Marui appearance ^^; ) and these kind of cravings are probably more dangerous than my chocolate cravings so I guess this fic will be expanding greatly…since I've already mentioned Yamabuki and St. Rudolf will be wanting to "spy" on Seigaku and Fudoumine as well. *^^* this brings back the conflict with Kamio, Shinji, and Sengoku of course… *cackle*

Ah! The unknown characters! I'm glad some people have been asking about who they are XD

**Mori Tatsunori:** He's the guy with the messy black hair on the Fudoumine team. Fudoumine second year who primarily plays with Uchimura (the short guy with the hat). In the match with Seigaku, he played doubles one against the Golden Pair! If you recall, it was the match with the light rain. He's supposed to be very loud and talkative. Hmm… @_@;; judging from his personality , I'd say he's blood type B. ^^; and I believe his birthday is April 18th.

**Uchimura Kousuke:** Yes, he *is* the short guy with the hat. Mori's doubles partner and was known as the "Front Killer" …well, but that proved rather useless against Kikumaru's acrobatics ^^; He's supposed to be very quiet and introverted, so I'd make a guess that his blood type is O. Birth date is…October 28th.

**Taki Haginosuke:** Third year at Hyotei. I don't know too much about him. Just that he was the regular before Ohtori took his spot. Eto…he should be the guy with kind of long hair that somewhat hangs over half of his face. I don't know much about his personality, so I guess I can't make a guess of his blood type, but I believe his birthday is October 29… ^^;;

Yes, ladies and gentlemen, I *am* amazing XDDD… I don't even know how I know all this stuff o_o; I just remember I picked it up at some time… I think those are really the characters people asked the most about. Well, not Taki I guess *^^* I think he may have been the most difficult to characterize.

**About the next chapter…** I'll be combining Yamabuki and St. Rudolf since I really *do* know only about half of each team ^^;; I apologize if this is somehow displeasing. For future chapters, I think I want to do Rikkai, Rokkaku, and Jousei too… XD

That's all! Sorry for the long author notes! ^_^V Leave me a review if you can! Thanks for reading!


	4. St Rudolf

**Disclaimer:** I wouldn't be a poor fan fiction writer if I happened to own Tenipuri. I'm not Konomi Takeshi-sensei-sama :DDD

            Tenipuri Phone Messages

                        by: yukuro

**Recording Twenty-Eight:** Mizuki Hajime

            "You've reached Mizuki Hajime. I am not here right now, obviously. If you are Yuuta, leave a message. No messages accepted from protective, good-looking older brothers with blue eyes, please. Well, unless said brother would also like to…"

            "Mizuki-san, what are you talking about to yourself over there? Your nose is bleeding."

            "Oh, nothing, Yuuta-kun. A-Ah, just leave a message then."

--Messages--

Message From: Fuji Yuuta

            "Mizuki-san…your recording is almost as bad as aniki's. Seems like you've been having plenty of nosebleeds lately. I really don't want to find out what you're imagining aniki for… Ugh. I'm hanging up now."

Message From: Akazawa Yoshirou

            "…Well, I _was_ going to ask about what you mentioned about running into Shishido from Hyotei at the street tennis courts, but your message…and there's the matter of Yuuta's recording… Just call me when you come up with a plan."

Message From: Kajimoto Takahisa

            "Uhm, Mizuki-kun… I'm really busy with the team these days. I don't think I can go play on the street courts again soon—actually, I can't really go at all. As the captain, I have a respo—"

            "Hey, guys! Did you hear that?! Kajimoto got asked on a date by that manager from St. Rudolf! Whoo!"

            "…I have to go now. _Wakato_!"

Message From: Fuji Syusuke

            "Who the hell are you and how dare provoke my brother. I will break you. Yarou."

(Mizuki notices his little plan didn't seem to work very well *sweatdrop*)

---

**Recording Twenty-Nine: **Yanagisawa Shinya

            "This is Yanagisawa Shinya's phone da ne. I'm not here at the moment, da ne. Leave me a message da ne! All girls and Atsushi, I'll call you back da ne. Especially if you're cute da ne…"

--Messages--

Message From: Kisarazu Atsushi

            "…sometimes, I worry about you, Yanagisawa…and your recording gives me more of a reason to. I'm not a girl even if I did have long hair before. Oh, well if you're still interested, I have a twin brother who's…kind of…pretty. Ahaha… I'm only kidding. I can't sell you my older brother. By the way, I really don't see any girls calling you anytime soon. Ha, unless you'd like to count Mizuki. Sore ja, ne."

Message From: Itsuki Marehiko

            "Oi, nande? Nande, nande… Why do you always say 'da ne' after every sentence? Do you do it because it's funny? Nande? It's like that guy from Hyotei with the 'usu' isn't it?"

Message From: Mizuki Hajime

            "…call your little double's partner. We're going to Seigaku."

Message From: Momoshiro Takeshi & Kaidoh Kaoru & Echizen Ryoma

            "Eh? Oi, Echizen! This isn't pizza delivery service! You gave me the wrong number!"

            "Mada mada da ne."

            "Don't you 'mada mada da ne' me!"

            "Ssss…aren't you leaving a message?"

            "Oh yeah. Oh! This is that guy from St. Rudolf…Yanagisawa! Hey, hey! We still have to finish our match sometime! I still wanted to play!"

            "I'm not playing doubles again with you, ssss…"

            "Quiet, Mamushi! Hey, Yanagisawa, I've got a question for you. Not trying to be mean, but why do you always _say that_? It's so annoying! Mamushi and I actually agree on it!"

            "Mada mada da ne."

            "AGH! It's even starting to get annoying with Echizen! And it's supposed to be _easier_ to deal with him because he's so cute!"

            "Mada ma—…"

            "…ssss…"

            "…I'll just hang up before I say anymore embarrassing things on someone's message machine."

            "What did you say about me, Momo-senpai?!"

            "LALALA! I'm hanging up, Echizen! You didn't hear anything I said!"

            "Momoshiro is an idiot. Ssss…"

(Yanagisawa wonders why no girls will call him despite his dashing good looks)

---

**Recording Thirty:** Kisarazu Atsushi

            "This is Kisarazu Atsushi's—yes, I really _do_ have a older twin brother—phone. I'm currently unavailable, so leave me a message if you want. Um…Yanagisawa, stay out of trouble. I can't always bail you out. Ja."

--Messages--

Message From: Yanagisawa Shinya

            "What's _that_ supposed to mean, Atsushi da ne?! You know I _never_ get in trouble. Hmph da ne. Besides, I can always get Yuuta to bail me out da ne. Oh yeah da ne. Did you hear about the big event at Seigaku da ne? Mizuki wants to crash their practice da ne…"

Message From: Kisarazu Ryou

            "Atsushi, kaa-san wants you to come home this weekend. She thinks you're not 'taking care' of yourself over there. And what do you mean you 'really _do_' have an older twin? People over here can't believe _I_ have a younger twin. Whatever. I'll just see you over the weekend."

Message From: Saeki Kojirou

            "Kisarazu-ototou! How've you been since you left? The team misses your cute face. Your ani sure does have a temper these days. Hahah… By the way, keep an eye on Yuuta for me! Ja!"

(Kisarazu—…let's try that again. Kisarazu _Atsushi_ wishes he knew why he even bothers)

---

**Recording Thirty-One:** Akazawa Yoshirou

            "This is Akazawa Yoshirou's phone. I'm busy at the moment because _Mizuki_ put me into practicing doubles with Kaneda. AAAAGGGHHH! I hate doubles! I'm a _singles_ player damn it! Not that I have any problem with Kaneda. I kind of like that kid. Maybe Yuuta too. …just leave a message."

--Messages--

Message From: Mizuki Hajime

            "Akazawa, about running into Shishido, I heard that Seigaku and Fudoumine are having practice together with Hyotei going to spy in. Hyotei has a good idea, I think. This is a perfect opportunity to go and collect data to smash Fuji Syu—I mean, Seigaku. It wouldn't be to bad to gather Fudoumine and Hyotei data as well…"

Message From: Kaneda Ichirou

            "I…I'm sorry, Akazawa-buchou! Because of me, you have to play doubles! I'm sorry I had to be your partner. Please don't get angry again!"

(Akazawa wonders when his team got so annoying)

---

**Recording Thirty-Two:** Nomura Takuya

            "E-eto, this is Nomura Takuya. I'm not here right now…probably playing tennis. My team is so scary. Fuji-ototou—"

            "WHAT DID YOU CALL ME?!"

            "Y-Yuuta! I meant Yuuta! …I-I think I'll just go n-now…"

--Messages--

Message From: Fuji Yuuta

            "Just because aniki is 'tensai Fuji Syusuke' and I _do kind of_ like him doesn't mean I should be just known as his brother! I'm _Yuuta_! Get it straight, you! …delete this message after it's been listened to. No…just delete! Delete already! I just said stuff about aniki that…agh!"

Message From: Mizuki Hajime

            "…oh, I _suppose_ you can come along as well. Call Kaneda and meet at the tennis courts. We're going to Seigaku."

(Nomura wishes he wasn't on such a scary team)

---

**Recording Thirty-Three:** Kaneda Ichirou

            "You've reached Kaneda Ichirou! Sorry to miss your call, everyone. Leave me a message if you need to…"

--Messages--

Message From: Akazawa Yoshirou

            "Hey! Can't you pay attention to my message?! I specifically said, 'not that I have any problem with Kaneda'! Pay attention when I'm speaking! How are we supposed to play doubles?!"

Message From: Nomura Takuya

            "Kaneda! You're the only one I feel safe calling! Mizuki wants us to meet by the tennis courts. Something about going to Seigaku… I wonder how Fu—Yuuta is going to react around his brother."

(Kaneda wishes he could turn down the volume on Akazawa's recording)

---

**Recording Thirty-Four:** Fuji Yuuta

            "This is Fuji Yuuta. Actually, this is Yuuta. Just Yuuta. In fact, let's just start over again. This is Yuuta's phone. I'm busy at the moment because—oww… I'm so sore from training… Anyway, I'm busy and can't come to the phone, sorry. Aniki, please stop calling me at three in the morning. I'm not going to be molested."

            "Oh, Yuuuuuuuta-kuuun! Time for your physical training!"

            "But, Mizuki-san… I just finished…"

            "Oh no you didn't. I need to supervise you. If I didn't see you, it doesn't count. You want to defeat Fuji Syusuke-kun, don't you?!"

            "…Mizuki-san, my phone is recording…"

            "…Really, now? Ahem, well hurry up and finish. You can't get out of training that easily, Yuuta-kun."

            "Um…right… Leave a message after the tone. Aniki, I'm guessing you're not going to stop calling now, are you?"

            "Yuuta-kun!"

            "…coming!"

--Messages--

Message From: Mizuki Hajime

            "Ahahah…! Yuuta-kun, your recording is so amusing to listen to. That'll teach that Fuji Syusuke-kun… Anyway! Good news, I suppose. Come meet the rest of the team in front of the tennis courts as soon as you can. We're going to drop by the big practice at Seigaku. Fudoumine and Hyotei are supposed to be there too. Come out and meet us now!"

Message From: Yanagisawa Shinya

            "Oho, Yuuta da ne! Just what kind of physical training do you do da ne? It _is_ tennis training, right? I want to play against you in tennis da ne! Heh, I was just wondering what your brother would think about this da ne…"

Message From: Kisarazu Atsushi

            "Hmm… I see why that guy was concerned about you. Well, uh, I'm sure you heard about going to Seigaku already. Oh right. When you deal with Mizuki, don't work to hard…and if something else happens, I guess a good punch will do. You seem to be good at that. Maybe it would be a better idea to keep your brother out of this one. As much as I hate to admit it, we _do_ need Mizuki on the team. See you then." 

Message From: Nomura Takuya

            "I…I think I'm just even more afraid of you now…"

Message From: Akazawa Yoshirou

            "Yuuta! Don't let any bad things happen to you with Mizuki. You're one of those kids I actually like. We need you to take over St. Rudolf's tennis team for us next year! If your 'training' gets out of hand, use your racquet! It has more than one purpose!"

Message From: Saeki Kojirou

            "Oh…now I'm glad you have two senpai looking out for you over there, Yuuta. Have Yanagisawa and Kisarazu-ototou been doing their jobs as senpai? Heh, Yuuta… No wonder Fuji's so worried about you all the time. Take care of yourself too. Syusuke's bound to go after your 'Mizuki-san' sooner or later! Ja!"

Message From: Echizen Ryoma

            "You're that guy I beat before, right? Aren't you Fuji-senpai's little brother?"

Message From: Fuji Syusuke

            "…I'll kill him, Yuuta. Just wait for me right there. You see my reason to call you all the time right? You have too many _bad influences_ there. Come home more often. Your aniki misses you very much. Nee-san too. You call our parents sometimes, but… Yuuta, I'll kill him for you. Ano kuso yarou…"

(Yuuta wonders what the hell everyone's so worried about. It's _just_ weights training!)

--- --- ---

**A/N:** x.x;; noticeably, I changed my mind… Eh, gomen! This chapter is shorter than the rest. St. Rudolf had me stumped for a while. I know most fans don't really know most of the characters and just the main ones. Hopefully Yuuta-kun himself has offered enough entertainment for this chapter x] I may have made more fun of Mizuki then I intended to as well *lol*

o.o; hey! Today's Marui Bunta-kun's birthday! *fangirl squeal*

**Yamabuki** and **Jousei Shounan** are next up for sure… I have Yamabuki torture session planned quite well in my head *cackle*

Quick side-note…

**rei-chan921**: thank you very much for correct my mistake on Taki ^^'' I admit Hyotei isn't my strong point. I only really know Seigaku and Fudoumine. XD that just goes to show my sources are still mada mada da ne.

**SIB**: thank you for your long review ;_; it made me happy.

o;; all my other reviewers, thank you very, very, _very_ much! I love you guys! **REALLY!** I wish I had enough time and space on the page to write a response to every one of you, but schoolwork kills me x_x; Thanks for supporting me!!


	5. Yamabuki & Jousei

**Disclaimer:** yuku wishes she owned Tenipuri...not that it would ever happen. Aww... o.o

Tenipuri Phone Messages

by: yukuro

**Recording Thirty-Five:** Dan Taichi

"Da da da dan! This is Dan Taichi's phone desu. I'm very sorry, but I'm not here to answer the phone right now, desu. I'm working hard to practice tennis so I can play almost as well as amazing Echizen-kun from Seigaku desu! I'll make Akutsu-senpai proud of me for sure desu! E-Eto desu ne… Just leave me a message then…desu."

--Messages--

Message From: Sengoku Kiyosumi & Muromachi Touji

"Ah, Dan-kun! You're so adorable. Come play with nii-chan here some time. I want to play tennis with you!"

"…Sengoku-san, you sound like some old pervert."

"Hahah, it was only a joke, Muromachi-kun!"

"That doesn't really change anything about how creepy you sounded back there, Sengoku-san…"

"Anyway, Dan-kun! So I heard you ran into some people at the street tennis courts. Any ideas for the day? I'll be waiting for your call! Ja!"

Message From: Akutsu Jin

"There had better be a good reason for calling me, Taichi. You had better call me back and tell me what this is all about. Mentioning that Seigaku kozo… Call back immediately. Got that?"

Message From: Katou Kachirou & Mizuno Katsuo & Horio Satoshi

"Sugoi, Dan-kun! I was surprised when I heard about the cell phone plan for the Regular team for Seigaku, but I didn't know the other schools have phones too! That must be great…"

"Oh, Dan-kun! Kachirou-kun and I hope you can come play tennis with us again sometime. Maybe you can teach us a few things that you've learned."

"Yes, and I, Horio-sama, with my two years tennis experience will also gladly tea—"

"Horio-kun! We didn't ask you!"

"But I have two years tennis experience! _Two years_!"

"Horio-kun, you've already been defeated by Dan-kun…"

"That was just because I was surprised!"

"That's terrible to say, Horio-kun! You _still_ can't defeat Dan-kun! Dan-kun! You should come practice with us again to prove it! You know where to find us!"

"Ja ne!"

(Dan is flattered by the number of calls he has received desu!)

---

**Recording Thirty-Six:** Muromachi Touji

"This is Muromachi Touji's phone. I'm not here to answer your call right now, so leave a message and I'll get back to you once Sengoku-san finishes dragging me around. He should really just go with Minami-san. Sengoku-san is the vice captain, after all…"

--Messages--

Message From: Dan Taichi

"Muromachi-senpai! I just asked Minami-buchou about meeting at Seigaku today desu. I heard Fudoumine, Hyotei, and St. Rudolf are going for practice or something like that desu. I've been calling the other Regular members about this too desu. Can you make it today? I hope so desu!"

Message From: Minami Kentarou

"Ah, maybe you've already heard from Dan or Sengoku about the meeting at Seigaku. I guess we may be dropping in unexpectedly, haha… Well! It's a good opportunity! See you then!"

Message From: Nitobe Inakichi & Kita Ichimura

"Oi, Muromachi. Kita and I were talking about it earlier about something. But that was getting us nowhere so we just decided to call and ask you about something."

"Oh, just ask him already, Nitobe. This was your idea."

"But you were equally curious!"

"…fine, fine."

"Ok! Hey, Muromachi! How do you see out of those dark sunglasses all the time?! That's awesome!"

"You even wear them indoors! Can you really see?!"

"That's so cool…"

"Yeah…"

(Muromachi sighs at the strangeness of his team members)

---

**Recording Thirty-Seven:** Minami Kentarou

"Yo! You've reached Minami Kentarou. I'm busy at the moment, so please leave me a message. Heh, if you need me elsewhere, I'll probably be practicing doubles with Higashikata! Oh, and to Fudoumine's Kamio-kun, I'm Yamabuki's captain! Don't forget me this time! Haha, Sengoku hasn't forgotten you!"

--Messages--

Message From: Kamio Akira

"Uh, this is Kamio from Fudoumine. Sorry about that time… But I really didn't know who you were. I'm not even sure how I knew Sengoku-san… Oh right, you're Sengoku-san's captain, right? Um, can you tell him to stop calling me? My best friend is getting kind of edgy whenever he calls… Thanks…"

Message From: Dan Taichi

"Minami-buchou! This is Dan desu. So we really are going to Seigaku then? Uwaaah! I can't wait to see Echizen-kun play desu! He must have gotten much better already! I'm going to go practice desu!"

Message From: Mizuki Hajime

"You're the captain of Yamabuki, aren't you? Good. This is Mizuki from St. Rudolf. I have an issue to discuss with you. The colors of your uniform do not contrast well. The green, orange, and yellow give off an Irish effect. This is Japan! Pick new colors! I would be happy consult you on new colors."

Message From: Sengoku Kiyosumi

"Oooooh, Minami! Seigaku _and_ Fudoumine, eh? Lucky! I'll get to see Omoshiro-kun play tennis again and Rhythm-kun's flustered face all at once! Thanks for the great opportunity, heh. Anyway, you Jimmies better practice hard to play against Seigaku again! Ah, I'm so lucky…"

(Minami again wonders why he had to pick the almighty-teasing Sengoku for his vice captain)

---

**Recording Thirty-Eight:** Akutsu Jin

"Akutsu da. Don't leave me a message or I'll pound your face in. Yarou."

--Messages--

Message From: Kawamura Takashi

"Um, Akutsu. I hope you're doing well. I was surprised when I heard you got a cell phone too. Now we can keep in touch! Stay out of trouble, ok?"

--Automated Response:

"Didn't I tell you not to leave a message?! I know where you live…"

Message From: Dan Taichi

"Akutsu-senpai! I've been working really hard, desu. I hope you can come meet with us when we go to Seigaku today desu. I hope I can show you how hard I've worked on playing tennis like Echizen-kun desu! I hope you'll consider coming desu!"

--Automated Response:

"Left a message again?! I'll hunt you down…"

Message From: Sengoku Kiyosumi

"Ooh! Akutsu! Your recording is so funny, haha. I can imagine you doing something like that… So are you coming with the rest of the team today? Even though you quit the club, it'll be a good opportunity! Seigaku…! Ah, today's lucky color is blue! See you then!"

--Automated Response:

"Teme…ignored my warning again?! I don't care who you are, I'm sending you straight to hell!"

Special Feature: Personal automated responses to messages 

(Akutsu notices it's always the same annoying people that never heed his warnings)

---

**Recording Thirty-Nine:** Sengoku Kiyosumi

"This is Sengoku Kiyosumi's phone! Sorry I had to miss your call…or maybe I'm lucky because I did! Heheh, jodan, jodan! Leave me a message after the beep! Oh, and Fudousan's Rhythm-kun, I want to see you again! Hahah, you're so cute when you're angry…"

"Sengoku-san…what are you saying on your recording?"

"Heh, nothing interesting. Leave a message! Sore ja!"

--Messages--

Message From: Minami Kentarou & Higashikata Masami

"Oi, Sengoku! Haven't I told you tons of times not to call us 'the Jimmies' in public? It's kind of embarrassing! Isn't it, Higashikata?!"

"Right, right!"

"Agh…so I'll forgive you this time. Go get ready for meeting up at Seigaku! I heard of a whole bunch of schools are heading over to spy and stuff. Fudoumine was invited, Hyotei's Atobe is planning on bring his team to go crash…"

"St. Rudolf's Mizuki is bringing his team too."

"Aaah…! This is going to be huge! Yamabuki won't lose this time! Even if Sengoku _is_ stalking that second year from Fudoumine!"

"Rig—… Stalking?"

"Never mind."

Message From: Nitobe Inakichi & Kita Ichimura

"Oh! Lucky Sengoku, are you lucky enough to get a date with a second year?!"

"Hey, Nitobe…isn't 'Rhythm-_kun'_ a boy? That really fast redhead from Fudoumine—the vice captain?"

"…oh yeah. Hmm…that's interesting… Maybe it's like those times when he jokes strangely about Dan-kun…"

"If you say so…"

Message From: Kamio Akira

"E-Eh?! Sengoku-san, _please_… Um, I think it'll be ok for us to play tennis sometime. _With our teams_ of course. By the way, I've been meaning to tell you, my school's name is Fudou_mine_, not Fudou_san_! Oh yeah…if you don't mind, can you return Shinji's phonebook? He's not very happy about you taking it. Nothing else happened between you two did it? Because…well, Shinji won't leave a five foot radius of me now. Right…maybe you should just return the phonebook. Thank you."

Message From: Ibu Shinji

"Oh. This is that annoying-lucky-guy-from-Yamabuki-who-stole-my-phonebook's phone. You should give me my phonebook back. It's rude to take other people's things. You're so impolite. Stop calling Kamio. Kamio is my best friend so I won't let you keep calling him because it's so annoying. Besides, I knew him before you. He's mine…you're so annoying…if you're so lucky you should find someone else other than Kamio who's younger than you and goes to a different school and is _my_ best friend… hmph…stupid lucky guy…"

(Sengoku greatly enjoys use of his phone ::niko niko::)

---

**Recording Forty:** Tanaka Youhei & Kouhei

"This is Tanaka Youhei's—"

"—and Kouhei's—"

"—phone. The team made us share a phone just because we're twins and—"

"—people can barely tell us apart because they keep calling me 'Youhei' and I'm _Kouhei_! So the team just thought—"

"—to make us _share_ a phone so people can just leave messages for us both on one phone. I don't know what's wrong with some people. Kouhei and I look—"

"—absolutely nothing alike! We even have different hair colors! Really, what's—"

"—wrong with people? We're not _that_ confusing as twins! We don't even really do 'twin' things!"

"Zenzen!"

"Anyway, just go ahead and leave a message then."

"Don't forget to specify which one of us it's for if you can remember."

--Messages--

Message From: Kajimoto Takahisa

"Youhei, Kouhei, I've just been informed about a big event at Seigaku. Oishi invited our team over for practice. I think I heard something about Fudoumine being there too. Meet up at school as soon as you get this message. See you bother later then."

Message From: Kisarazu Atsushi

"Huh. You probably don't know me. I totally understand your twin pain though. I have a twin too…except we go to different schools now. Hmm…I never thought of different hair colors though. Maybe we should try that…"

"Don't even _think_ about changing your lovely hair color, Atsushi da ne!"

"…where'd you come from?"

Message From: Wakato Hiroshi

"Oh, Youhei and Kouhei! Do you two want to join my cheering band too? Lately they don't seem to be loud enough for almighty godliness. I'm recruiting! Now if I can just get Kajimoto to wave an 'I love Wakato' banner…heh heh…"

(Tanaka-futago want their own separate phones!)

---

**Recording Forty-One:** Kajimoto Takahisa

"You've reached Kajimoto Takahisa. I'm unable to answer your call at the moment, sumimasen deshita. Please leave me a message after the tone and I'll call you back as soon as I'm able too. Thanks."

--Messages--

Message From: Oishi Syuichirou

"Kajimoto! This is Oishi from Seigaku! I'm glad to hear you can join us for practice. This way we can play doubles too. Thanks again for doing us this favor!"

Message From: Shinjyou Reiji

"I heard about our practice with Seigaku from Hanamura-sensei. She says she wants you to persuade Echizen-kun to transfer to Jousei. Hmph. I don't see the point though…"

Message From: Wakato Hiroshi

"Hoi, Kajimoto! Seigaku, eh? Hanamura-sensei must be happy about seeing Echizen-kun again! Oh yeah, do _you_ want to join my cheer band too?! Aaaah… I only wish we could see our beloved buchou in a skirt. Hahah… You wouldn't look that bad! Uh…that was awkward. I'm not going to be in trouble, am I? Oh yeah…you had better not go on that date with that St. Rudolf manager! I ne—I mean, our team needs you more than he does! …I'm just going to hang up now."

Message From: Mizuki Hajime

"Ah, Kajimoto-kun! Zanen deshita! I'm so disappointed we won't be able to play at the street tennis courts again soon. Playing doubles with you was so much fun. Haha… Don't forget to keep calling me! I'll be waiting for you!"

(Kajimoto has no comments about the messages he has received ::sweatdrop::)

---

**Recording Forty-Two:** Wakato Hiroshi

"You've reached the amazing, beautiful, sexy Wakato Hiroshi-sama! Leave me a message, girls! I'll get back to you as soon as possible! Oh, and guys… Um… I guess you can leave a message too. I'm not available for dates though. Hahaha! Ja!"

--Messages--

Message From: Kiriyama Daichi

"Wakato-san! Your fangirls went crazy after our last tournament and they attacked the singles three player you played against! Maybe you shouldn't be recruiting so many people… Eh, that's just my opinion though, Wakato-san…"

Message From: Kajimoto Takahisa

"W-_Wakato_! What's with this talk about a skirt?! I think you have enough cheerleaders for you. I really worry about you sometimes… I was _not_ asked on a date by Mizuki-kun! He just wanted to play tennis…um…I think. The team needs some more practice, so I don't have time to slack off. Why are you so worried anyway? A-Ah… see you at Seigaku…"

Message From: Tanaka Youhei & Kouhei

"Wakato-san, I'll admit I think you're really cool…"

"I agree with Youhei, but Wakato-san, we're on the team too! Don't you think half the school is already enough screeching girls with banners screaming your name?!"

"I want to be in Kajimoto-buchou's cheer band!"

"Hey! That was _my_ idea!"

"Was not!"

"Was too!"

Message From: Random Fangirls

"Kyaa! Wakato-kun! We took care of that horrible boy that dared win a single game against you!"

"No one defeats Wakato-kun!"

"Kyaaaaaaaa!"

(Wakato is glad he now has another way to get love and attention from his many devoted fans)

--- --- ---

**A/N:** =.=;; I can't believe how long it took for this chapter to get out. I'm ashamed of myself! XoX;; Ack! Sorry, everyone! I've been unable to get to a computer for the last few days. n n; I apologize tons for my slowness!

Eh, for those of you who actually read these notes, I've got a small survey question thing! (this would be where I insert a funny lil face, but ff.net isn't letting me insert it n.n) The whole Sengoku/Kamio/Ibu triangle got me thinking… Who deserves Kamio-kun more? Sengoku or Ibu-kun? O.o;; I have to see how to put those three x]

Oh! A few people have been asking me about the big event that's been the whole semi-plot of this :D Yes, yes, I fully intended on writing an epilogue for this story with the event as the topic. Two more chapters to go and then the big event! **Rokkaku** and **Rikkai Dai** up next! XD

Thanks again for reading! You guys are the best! ;.; ::huuuuug x 12387!!::


	6. Rokkaku

**Disclaimer:** uh…right… n nV

Tenipuri Phone Messages

by: yukuro

**Recording Forty-Three:** Aoi Kentarou

"Konnichiwa! This is Aoi Kentarou's phone! Sorry I'm not here to answer your call right now, but leave me a message and I'll call you back as soon as possible! I'm going back to practice tennis now! Last time Echizen-kun's match really impressed me! I'm going to work hard now! Leave a message!"

--Messages--

Message From: Echizen Ryoma

"You have a really loud voice. Don't yell into the phone. It hurts my ears. We'll see about a match though."

Message From: Saeki Kojirou

"Yo, Kentarou! You know, good thing we came to visit Tokyo today. There's some kind of huge event at Seigaku going on today. That Fudoumine that lost to Rikkai Dai Fuzoku is practicing with them and Jousei Shounan was invited too. There are some rumors about other schools dropping by, but I'm not sure… Heh, maybe I'll see Yuuta there too! I'll go call the others."

Message From: Itsuki Marehiko

"Oi, nande? Nande? Why did you mention Seigaku's Echizen-kun in your message? Why not Kaidoh-kun? Nande? Why not that that interesting bendy guy that has plaster on his face? Nande, nande? Why does he have plaster on his face? Why is that Fuji always smiling? Nande?"

Message From: Amane "David" Hikaru

"We're taking time off to go to Tokyo? Osoreooi na Aoi. Pfft!"

Message From: Kurobane Harukaze

"Um, warning: Davide's calling everyone to make fun of their names. I think I'll wear boots next time I kick him… What is with the lame jokes all the time? Mou…"

(Aoi jumps up and down at the thought of going to Seigaku—thank goodness for the cell phone!)

--

**Recording Forty-Four:** Kisarazu Ryou

"This is Kisarazu Ryou. Yes, I really _am_ related to St. Rudolf's Kisarazu. Stop calling me to ask! I'll beat you in tennis! Go away!"

--Messages--

Message From: Kisarazu Atsushi

"I didn't know it was so horrible being related to me, jeez… Oh, and tell kaa-san I'll come back over the weekend then. I'm fine over here though. You would know. Oh, I've got to go somewhere with my team now… Come see me at St. Rudolf if you're really in Tokyo today. Ja."

Message From: Shudou Satoshi

"Nice to see that you're so proud of you brother in St. Rudolf. Hahah! Hey, where'd you guys go on the train? Sae and I can find you guys anywhere… Heard something about going to Seigaku though… Call me back when you get this message."

Message From: Saeki Kojirou

"Ah, Tokyo is really nice! So are you planning on dropping by St. Rudolf to visit your brother? Heh, that'd be fun to see you two next to each other again. Call me if you're going! I'll go visit Yuuta there! I definitely want to stop by Seigaku too. Fuji's there after all…heh heh…"

Message From: Yanagisawa Shinya & Fuji Yuuta

"Oooh…! Are you _really_ Atsushi's older twin da ne?"

"Obviously, Yanagisawa-senpai. He even said so in his recording."

"Ah! Then he must be cute like Atsushi da ne!"

"I don't think Kisarazu-senpai would appreciate you calling him that…"

"What, da ne? Cute? Oh, Yuuta! Doesn't your brother's boyfriend go to the same school as Atsushi's brother da ne?!"

"W-What?! Aniki doesn't have a boyfriend! If you're talking about Saeki, we're all just good friends!"

"Does Mizuki know da ne?"

"…Yangisawa-senpai…!"

"O-Oi da ne! That' hurts da ne! Do you really think of me as your senpai da ne?!"

"I'm hanging your phone up."

Message From: Amane "David" Hikaru

"Kanarazu Kisarazu. Pfft!"

(Kisarazu Ryou can only glare at his phone in twitching silence)

--

**Recording Forty-Five:** Kurobane Harukaze

"Yo, this is Kurobane Harukaze's phone. If you've called because you want me to shut Davide up with his stupid jokes, I'll give him a kick for you. If you've called for some other reason, leave a message after the beep or whatever it is. I'll get back to you whenever I have time. I'll never know though…keeping Davide in check is practically a twenty-four hour job. Agh…and those horrible jokes…! I won't even say anymore about it."

--Messages--

Message From: Amane "David" Hikaru

"My jokes are _not_ 'horrible'! If you just paid attention to them, you'd see the true humor in puns. Oi! And why do you have to kick me every time I say something?! Ikku to kikku! Pfft!"

Message From: Itsuki Marehiko

"Nande? Why do you always kick Davide? Why is he always telling bad jokes? Does he really think they're funny? Nande? Oi, nande?"

Message From: Aoi Kentarou & Kisarazu Ryou

"M-MOSHI MOSHI?! BANE-SAN! THIS IS AOI! I'M CALLING FROM THE TRAIN STATION! THERE ARE A LOT OF PEOPLE HERE! WHERE DID YOU ALL RUN OFF TO? I'M WITH KISARAZU-SENPAI RIGHT NOW, BUT WHERE DID THE REST OF YOU GO?"

"…can you lower your voice a little?"

"WHAT WAS THAT, KISARAZU-SENPAI?"

"…lower your voice…!"

"WHAT?!"

"…lower your voice!"

"SPEAK UP, I REALLY CAN'T HEAR YOU!"

"LOWER YOUR VOICE! EVERYONE IS STARING AT YOU!!"

"…OH."

"… Call us back when you get this message, Kurobane."

"SUMIMASEN DESHITA!"

"Just shut up already!"

Message From: Saeki Kojirou

"Yo, Bane-san! It's Saeki! Heh, as much fun as it is wandering around, I'd like to find everyone. I'm with Shudou at the moment, but we can't seem to find you or the others. You're not still at the train station are you? Give us a call soon. We still have to get to Seigaku! Heh, heh…"

Message From: Amane "David" Hikaru

"Oops. I forgot to ask. Did you find the others yet?"

"Davide, what are you doing?"

"Leaving a message on your…phone?"

"…hang up, baka!"

(Kurobane simply shakes his head and sighs)

--

**Recording Forty-Six:** Amane "David" Hikaru

"You've reached Amane Hikaru's phone. I'm not here right now for some reason. My beautiful hair keeps me busy. Haha… Anyway, leave me a message on the cell phone after the funny little beep. Heh, denwa wa hen da! Pfft!"

--Messages--

Message From: Atobe Keigo

"Rokkaku, eh? I'll have you know that ore-sama, Atobe, have much more beautiful hair than you! I wash my hair three times a day with the best shampoo there is and it _must_ be more expensive than you can afford. While I do so, I also…"

-- Message Deleted --

Message From: Ibu Shinji

"I don't know why I called but Momoshiro from Seigaku muttered something about us getting along well or something like that. I don't know what he means though since I don't see any way to get to know you because your recording just has a really lame joke on it and it's really actually stupid because…"

-- Message Deleted --

Message From: Itsuki Marehiko

"Oi, nande, nande? Why are you always telling stupid jokes? Do you think they're really funny or something? Nande? Why do you always make your hair like t hat before every match? Nande?"

-- Message Deleted --

Message From: Shudou Satoshi

"Davide! It's Shudou. I'm with Sae right now, but we don't know where the rest of you went! Are you with Bane and have you heard from Aoi or Kisarazu? Call us back!"

-- Message Deleted --

"…whoops."

-- Message Retrieved --

(Amane wonders why no one likes his jokes)

--

**Recording Forty-Seven:** Itsuki Marehiko

"Nande? Nande? Why do we all need phones? We pretty much see each other everyday. Why do we have to have phones? Why should I say 'this is Itsuki Marehiko. Leave a message'? Nande, nande?"

--Messages--

Message From: Random Caller

"…are you aware of the fact that that is incredibly annoying?"

(Itsuki wants to know why none of his teammates will call him. Nande, nande?)

--

**Recording Forty-Eight:** Shudou Satoshi

"Hello? Oh…uh…this is Shudou. Shudou Satoshi… Right…um…leave a message…"

--Messages--

Message From: Kisarazu Ryou

"Shudou, it's Kisarazu. You're with Saeki, aren't you? Have you gotten a hold of the others yet? No one's been picking up their phones for some reason. I'm with Aoi right now. We're waiting at the train station for the rest of you to meet up with us. Anyway, come to the train station. We'll be waiting."

Message From: Kurobane Harukaze

"Yo! It's Kurobane here. Eh, I'm here with Davide and I got a call from Kisarazu and Kentarou earlier. I guess that just means you, Sae-san, and Itsuki are missing. Since Kisarazu and Kentarou said they're at the train station still, I guess we'll go meet them there. Hmm… I guess we're really going to Seigaku then…?"

Message From: Itsuki Marehiko

"Why did we all have to separate? Nande? Why did everyone wander away? Why am I standing outside of the bathroom of the train station right now? Why can't I find anyone? How are we going to find everyone again? Nande?"

(Shudou stares at his phone with a twitching eye)

--

**Recording Forty-Nine:** Saeki Kojirou

"Yo! You've reached Saeki Kojirou's phone! Sorry I'm not here to answer the phone right now, but please leave me a message after the beep. Ah, it's nice having a cell phone…! It reminds me of that time Yuuta chewed up the phone cord when he was angry because Fuji punched and knocked out the guy that picked on him and wouldn't let him fight his own fight. I couldn't call home for hours… Hahah, good memories…"

--Messages--

Message From: Fuji Yuuta & Yanagisawa Shinya

"S-Saeki-san! I can't believe you said something like that on your recording! That's so embarrassing!"

"Soooo… It's not your brother with the boyfriend, it's you isn't it, Fuji-ototou da ne?"

"NO! And stop calling me that! We're just friends so leave me alone! Saeki-san! Come _on_…!"

"Does Mizuki know about this da ne?"

"WE'RE JUST FRIENDS!"

"If you say so…da ne…"

"AGH!"

Message From: Aoi Kentarou

"SAE-SAN! I'M WITH KISARAZU RIGHT NOW AT THE TRAIN STATION! CAN YOU AND SHUDOU-SAN COME DOWN HERE RIGHT AWAY? OH, HEY! KISARAZU JUST CAME BACK FROM THE BATHROOM AND FOUND ITSUKI-SAN! BANE-SAN CALLED TO SAY HE'S ON HIS WAY OV ER SO WE'RE JUST WAITING FOR YOU NOW! OK, I'M GOING TO HANG UP NOW BECAUSE FOR SOME REASON EVERYONE IS STARING AT ME! SEE YOU SOON!"

Message From: Kisarazu Atsushi

"I heard from my brother you guys are in Tokyo today. Come visit us at St. Rudolf if you have time. Not right now though, I guess since Mizuki is dragging us off somewhere. Right…well, see you later than."

Message From: Itsuki Marehiko

"Nande? Why is Kisarazu so angry? Why is Aoi so loud? Nande? Why did you guys wander off? Why did you split from the group? Nande?"

Message From: Kurobane Harukaze

"Uh, hey, Sae… Don't you think it's kind of weird to talk about things like that on your recording? Oh well. Anyway, Davide and I are heading back to the train station. _Hopefully_ we can get everyone together there. Jeez, our team is so disorganized…"

Message From: Fuji Syusuke

"Ah, Saeki! It's Fuji. Your recording brings back such fond memories… I remember that time so clearly. Yuuta was so cute when he was chewing on the phone cord. I'm glad I knocked that guy out on the playground with a bloody nose and a missing tooth. Ah, fond memories indeed…"

Message From: Tezuka Kunimitsu

"You…hn."

(Saeki grins broadly at his phone. Leaving recordings is so much fun!)

-- -- --

**A/N:** .;; I'm sorry for the extremely long wait. Between studying for tests and Hikaru no Go (which really is a huge distraction XD) I've just been so packed with work… :grumble: Hopefully I can get back on track somehow -.-;

Anyway, thanks everyone for your support and patience! Leave me a review if possible! :D --not the sarcastic one o.o

**Dabide-kun's puns:**

"osoreooi na Aoi" – pretty roughly "generous Aoi"

"kanarazu Kisarazu" – "no matter what/without fail, Kisarazu"

"ikku to kikku" – "a phrase and a kick"

"denwa wa hen da" – "phones are weird"

n.n; I pathetically tried, everyone… pathetically XD


	7. Rikkai Dai

**Disclaimer:** o.o; hi. me. no. own. me. sad. T-T (people: what the…)

Tenipuri Phone Messages

by: yukuro

**Recording Fifty:** Kirihara Akaya

"Yo! This is Kirihara Akaya and you have no rightful excuse to call me. Unless you're someone important; like Sanada-fukubuchou, Yukimura-buchou or Yanagi-senpai. The rest of you have no business with me. Or maybe you called because you want me to beat you in tennis. HAHAHA! I never lose to anyone outside of Rikkai! …unless you're Fuji Syusuke or Echizen. If you are, I'll bite you."

--Messages--

Message From: Jackal Kuwahara

"Akaya, it's Jackal. Um, I'm not sure why but your recording somehow disturbs me, Akaya… And is the rest of the team really of so little importance? Anyway, the team is planning on going to visit Yukimura today. Sanada is already there. You're coming with us, aren't you? I heard something about practice afterwards, but I'll have to call around to ask about that. Anyway, call me back later."

Message From: Sanada Genichirou & Yukimura Seiichi

"Don't say such ridiculous things on your phone, Kirihara. You're embarrassing yourself."

"Hmm, don't listen to him, Akaya. Sanada is one that's embarrassed. I hope you're coming with the rest of the team today. I haven't seen you in a while. Are you playing tennis well, Akaya?"

"Well enough to put a few of our non-regulars into the infirmary."

"Haha, that sounds like our Akaya. Stop by today if you can, alright? I hope to see you."

Message From: Yanagi Renji

"Though I'm not quite sure whether I should be pleased or worried about your recording, it is an interesting piece of data. I hope you'll join the team to visit Seiichi today, Akaya. There will be practice afterwards, so contact me if anything happens."

Message From: Rikkai Dai Fuzoku Chuu School Nurse

"Kirihara-kun, I know you may have been experiencing some…anger management problems? Anyway, I'm a bit concerned about you. In fact, I'm almost as concerned for you as I am for the twelfth classmate you've sent to me this week. H-hmm… Silly of me, I seem to have forgotten the purpose of this call. Maybe I should call your parents instead… Oh my…"

(Kirihara has no comments because he's busy plotting who knows what)

-----

**Recording Fifty-One:** Niou Masaharu & Yagyuu Hiroshi

"Hello, you have reached the phone of Yagyuu Hiroshi…"

"And Niou Masaharu. …wait a minute. Niou-kun, I'm Yagyuu."

"No, I think you're mistaken, Niou-kun. _I'm_ Yagyuu Hiroshi."

"Niou-kun, you may be a trickster, but you cannot trick me over my own identity."

"I have no idea what you're talking about, Niou-kun."

"…why did we have to share this phone again?"

"Ah, that was because the others decided since they had too much trouble telling us apart all the times we've switched identities, we may as well share a phone. Silly of you to forget, Niou-kun."

"…you're Niou-kun. I'm Yagyuu."

"Ohoho, it seems your identity switching has even confused, Niou-kun!"

"I am not confused. _You_ are the one confused, Niou-kun."

"I most certainly am not, Niou-kun."

"…stop that. It's irritating."

"You're so amusing, Niou-kun."

"…fine. If you really are Yagyuu, what color boxers do you wear?"

"…what kind of perverted question is that?!"

"Just answer the question please."

"Uh…white?"

"That would be incorrect. They're black."

"…what does that have to do with anything, you damn pervert?!"

"Aha! That proves you are indeed Niou-kun. Yagyuu the _gentleman_ would never curse like you just did so, Niou-kun."

"…damn it…"

"I win."

"Hey, do you really wear black boxers?"

"Ahem, leave a message after the tone please."

"What? It's not like they're pink!"

"…"

--Messages--

Message From: Marui Bunta

"AAAAAHHH! I think I'm scarred for life! I'll never call you guys again even if you bribe me with fifty cakes! …although, that would be nice. I don't even know if I want to tell you guys to come to practice anymore…"

Message From: Sanada Genichirou

"…Yagyuu, Niou! That is no way for regulars of Rikkai to behave! You two fix that recording or you'll both be punished when you get over here for practice! You're not getting out of this one…"

"Tee hee…Sei-niichan, your friend sounds like my father!"

"Or grandfather!"

"…this is a bad time. You two had better do what I said. Don't bother switching identities again either!"

Message From: Kikumaru Eiji & Oishi Syuichiroh

"Nya! Oishi! Guess what?! I got through to those two guys that we lost to from Rikkai Dai! You know, those two that switched places and that one guy that hit me in the face! I want a rematch, nya! That one guy was a big jerk…"

"E-Eiji, is that thing recording?"

"Oh. That didn't occur to me… Nyahaha! Oh well! Oishi, let's go back to practice with Fudoumine!"

"E-Eiji…!"

(Niou finds their recording quite amusing, actually. Yagyuu wishes the conversation wasn't recorded. In fact, Yagyuu would like to throw their phone into the ocean)

-----

**Recording Fifty-Two:** Jackal Kuwahara

"This is Jackal Kuwahara. I'm not here right now, probably because I'm babysitting Akaya, but anyway… Leave a message and I'll return the call as soon as I can. That is, if Akaya doesn't bite my fingers off before I get a chance to…"

--Messages--

Message From: Kirihara Akaya

"Hmph! I don't need a babysitter! I wouldn't have even agreed to let someone follow me around all the time if Yukimura-buchou, Sanada-fukubuchou, and Yanagi-senpai hadn't all ganged up together and _made_ me. I don't see why someone has to follow me around all the time. So I _did_ fall asleep on the bus a few times and ended up at Seigaku once, destroyed their practice, but that doesn't mean anything! That's not fair…"

Message From: Marui Bunta

"Ne, Jackal! Did you hear? We're having practice after we visit Yukimura today! We finally get to all play together again! By the way…does Kirihara really bite people? Whew, I'm just glad I wasn't assigned to follow him around…"

Message From: Sanada Genichirou

"Come to think of it…could you escort Kirihara to the hospital on the way over? We wouldn't want him eati—I mean, scaring any children…"

(Kuwahara wonders why he had to be the one stuck being the babysitter)

-----

**Recording Fifty-Three:** Marui Bunta

"Yo, you've reached tensai Marui Bunta's phone! And yes, I am so a genius in ways… Heheh. Anyway, leave a message after the beep or whatever sound they're supposed to play after you talk and I'll call you back when I can. Now I'm hanging up because even geniuses have lives."

--Messages--

Message From: Akutagawa Jirou

"Marui-kun! Marui-kun! It's Akutagawa from Hyotei! I saw your last school match! Suge! You were so cool! I wish I could do a rising shot as well as you can! Marui-kun, you're so cool! Kakkoi!"

Message From: Yagyuu Hiroshi

"Oh, Marui-kun, this is Yagyuu. I would like to apologize on behalf of Niou-kun's and my cell phone recording. I'm sure you would have preferred not to know what color my boxers are and you should be glad Niou-kun didn't say he was wearing red. Hmm… I seem to have made the situation worse… I'll be hanging up now."

Message From: Niou Masaharu

"Oh yeah?! Well, I for one am _glad_ you won't call us again! …wait, did Yagyuu just call to apologize? Damn it…"

Message From: Jackal Kuwahara

"Marui? It's Jackal. I already heard about practice, thanks. I'll probably be a little late though since Sanada asked me to go with Akaya. Thanks for rubbing the babysitting thing in, by the way…"

Message From: Amane "David" Hikaru

"Heheh what a funny name. Marui ga marui ka? Pfft…!"

(Marui stares at his phone blinking)

-----

**Recording Fifty-Four:** Yanagi Renji

"Konnichiwa. This is Yanagi Renji. I'm sorry for missing your call, but if you leave a message after the tone, I will try to get back to you as soon as I'm available again. Thank you."

--Messages--

Message From: Kirihara Akaya

"Yanagi-senpai! I don't _want_ to be 'escorted' to the hospital! I can go by myself. I would go complain to someone else, but… Yanagi-senpai!"

Message From: Inui Sadaharu

--Searching…--

--Searching…--

--Searching…--

"Well, Renji, it seems you really do have a blocker to my system. Interesting…but anyway, I hope we can see each other again soon. The match we had was an excellent one, but I hope we can play more often like before. I wish I could talk more, but I have to go back to practice now. Ja."

Message From: Jackal Kuwahara

"Um, Yanagi? Kirihara just ditched me. Actually, he said he was going to look for you. Um… I guess I'll just go ahead then…"

Message From: Niou Masaharu

"Yo, Master Yanagi. I heard Seigaku's Kikumaru spill about a practice with Fudoumine. Now's a good time to go spying, isn't it? Heheh…now I just need you to help convince Sanada…"

Message From: Sanada Genichirou & Yukimura Seiichi

"Yanagi, I just heard Kirihara ran away to go look for you. Do you mind keeping an eye out for him on the way over?"

"Heh, Akaya is such a trouble some boy, isn't he?"

"Yukimura…"

"Yes?"

"…you say that like it's cute…"

"Heh heh…"

Special Feature: Stalking data blocker

(Yanagi frowns at his phone before Kirihara pops up out of nowhere)

-----

**Recording Fifty-Five:** Sanada Genichirou

"This is Sanada Genichirou. I'm not here at the moment. Leave a message and I'll get back to you when I can. Thanks."

"Hey, nii-san, that's a really boring message recording!"

"…"

"Don't be angry, Sanada. They're just children."

"…"

"Sei-niichan! Your friend with the boring recording said he wants to marry you!"

"Wh… I said no such thing."

"He did so, Sei-niichan!"

"We can't let him have Se-niichan that easily. We have to make sure he's good enough first."

"Yeah!"

"…Yukimura, will you _say_ something to them?"

"They're only children, Sanada. By the way, you left your phone recording."

"How do I delete this?"

"Saa…"

"Hehehe, now your recording is interesting, nii-san!"

--Messages--

Message From: Marui Bunta

"Whoa… Sanada… You want to marry Yukimura?! Well, good luck and maybe one of you can get a gender change so you can marry each other legally. Heheh… Oh. Don't kill me at practice… I was only joking…kind of…"

Message From: Yanagi Renji & Kirihara Akaya

"Well, Genichirou. I hate to say I guess I saw that coming. Anyway, I'll give you and Seiichi my full blessings. I wouldn't be a good best friend if I didn't."

"Ne, Yanagi-senpai. Can they _actually_ get married?"

"Please stop clinging to my arm, Akaya."

"Well? _Can_ they?"

"Um… I don't think so…"

"Then how does that work?"

"Actually, I'm not sure. Now, come on. Let's just go to practice already."

"I hate weddings. They're always so sappy and long and pathetic…"

"Akaya…"

"Sorry."

Message From: Niou Masaharu

"Well, well… I always did think something was going on. Looks like my suspicions have been proved correct. So…when's the wedding? Well, Sanada. Be a good husband or wife or whatever to Yukimura and take care of your kids. Your kids…haha…!"

Message From: Yagyuu Hiroshi

"I apologize for Niou-kun's call earlier. He really has no idea what he's talking about. I suppose all of our identity switching has done damage to his brain."

"HEY!"

"Men can't have children! Anyway, see you at practice later then…and congratulations on your wedding."

Message From: Jackal Kuwahara

"Uh… I'll just call back when you're here to answer the phone… right…"

Message From: Kirihara Akaya

"Is it even _legal_?"

"Akaya!"

"Ok, ok, I'm coming."

(Poor, exasperated Sanada struggles to find a way to re-record his message)

-----

**Recording Fifty-Six:** Yukimura Seiichi

"You've reached Yukimura Seiichi. I'm sorry I'm unavailable to receive your call right now, but leave a message and I'll try to get back to you."

"Yukimura's probably in the hospital for some reason or another. Oh when will our pretty, pretty captain come back to us?"

"Shut up, Niou."

"It's alright, Sanada."

"Yeah, Sanada. You're not married to Yukimura _yet_."

"…"

"Don't forget to leave a message."

--Messages--

Message From: Jackal Kuwahara

"Yukimura, I'm a bit worried about Sanada. He won't talk to anyone and walked away to hide himself when everyone started talking about this wedding thing. Wait…the wedding thing was a joke, right?"

Message From: Yanagi Renji

"Oh, Seiichi. I was wondering if you've seen Genichirou around. After he hid himself, he won't answer his phone. Niou and Marui have called his phone five times but got kind of distracted by the recording. They're behind me cracking up right now. Well, if you see him, tell him to come back. I'm sure he'd listen to you."

Message From: Marui Bunta

"Hey, you two are getting married really early, huh? Hahah! I'll make you guys a wedding cake! …I might eat half of it first though…"

Message From: Niou Masaharu & Yagyuu Hiroshi

"Yukimura, just let us know if Sanada is ever a bad husband or wife or whatever to you, ok? We'll beat him up for you."

"See if you can first, Niou-kun."

"Yes, see if you can, Niou-kun."

"…don't start that again."

"Of course not, Niou-kun."

"…"

Message From: Kirihara Akaya

"When you have your wedding, please make it short. I hate long weddings."

Message From: Sanada Genichirou

"I am _not_ hiding. I'm just standing behind a tree. What is with all this wedding business anyway? …I'm not even going to talk about this anymore."

(Yukimura simply chuckles lightly)

Owari!

--- --- ---

**A/N:** da da da dan! Finally finished all the schools! Ah, but don't run off yet. The next chapter is the **Epilogue**, which means I'll be writing the mess of the big event at Seigaku. Hahah…

There are so many things going on, so I'll have to do highlights. Any **requests** for a portion on certain characters? x] Plus, as a warning, I'm very bad at humorous shorts x.x

Well, now that that's clear, I'd like to apologize for the delay. I was on "vacation" (if you can even call it that) in Utah. Why there? …good question. I blame my parents. n.n;;

Oh, right. To the reviewer (I'm sorry I can't look up your name. My laptop isn't connected to the internet ) who mentioned a similar fic in Chinese on a BBS, yes, I know about that. Actually, someone directly translated this fic onto that page. The moderator emailed me to ask me about it. Ah… well, that's the problem with fan fiction. Where are the copyrights?! XD

To the other reviewer (Again, I'm sorry about the name x.x) who said you've printed out this entire story. Wow. I'm completely flattered. I'm glad you liked this story! I'll try hard to keep you entertained (sometimes I think I try too hard .). Thank you so much! xD

Thanks again for reading, everyone! Please look forward to the final chapter!

**Amane's Pun**:

"Marui ga marui ka?" – well, "marui" is the Japanese word for "round." In this case, I was using it to kind of mimic Marui-kun's name. Of course, Marui-kun's name does not mean "round" (thank goodness xD). I believe his name is written as "pure community" or something. I'm not sure since I haven't really looked at the kanji in his name. So, pretty much it translates as: "Is Marui round?" Really doesn't make sense in English of course. nn; Thank you for reading the explanation of my really weird pun. Lol.


	8. Epilogue

**Disclaimer:** …don't we all wish so? u.u;

Tenipuri Phone Messages

by: yukuro

**Epilogue**

The sun shone brightly down on the tennis courts of Seishun Gakuen where a mishmash of Seigaku, Fudoumine, and Jousei Shounan Regulars were assembled. After many hours of phone calls, they were finally able to assemble everyone together for the long awaited practice.

Picking up his towel from the bench, Fuji Syusuke wiped his forehead with a smile. "Ne, Tezuka," he began to his silent captain beside him, "I keep getting the feeling we're being watched from the outside. Don't you think?"

Frowning slightly, Tezuka took a sip from his water bottle and closed his eyes. "Ignore them."

Front gates bursting open, all the Regulars on the courts turned to see Atobe Keigo walking in. Some people groaned, others stared, and a few simply twitched at the sight of the blue-eyed boy walking in as if he was king.

"Ore-sama will not be lowered to spying from behind the gates," Atobe said coolly as he approached Tezuka and Fuji by the bench. Smirking, the captain of Hyotei turned on Tezuka. "Well then, Tezuka. I call for a rematch."

"We should be getting back to practice, shouldn't we, Tezuka?" Fuji said smoothly, placing his towel down and turning towards the courts.

"Ah," was the response as Tezuka followed his teammate, leaving Atobe fuming.

"Tezuka, did your wife just ignore me?" Atobe called out, looking slightly annoyed.

"Tezuka told me to ignore the distractions," Fuji said sweetly, blue eyes opening. "And I thought we made it clear already. Tezuka is _my_ wife."

Everyone turned to stare at the evilly smirking Fuji for a moment before Tezuka coughed and returned to the courts. Well, what was to be expected? Fuji Syusuke was a scary person after all.

"Is he always like that?" Kamio muttered to Momoshiro with a sweatdrop.

"Unfortunately, yes," Momoshiro replied, slightly blue in the face.

"What's everyone so afraid of?" Echizen asked with a single raised eyebrow.

No one responded.

--- ---

"Shinji," Kamio began as he looked around, edging towards his best friend who was bouncing a ball carelessly on the frame of his racquet, "Doesn't that kid over there look like the manager of Yamabuki? You think that means…"

"Oh, Riiiiiiiizzzuuuuuuuummmmuuu-kuuuuun!"

Shinji's eye twitched.

"S-Sengoku-san!" Kamio coughed as the energetic Yamabuki third year enthusiastically patted his back heavily. "What are you doing here?"

"Stalking you of course," Sengoku replied cheerfully without missing a beat. "You didn't think I would just be content with leaving you a message on your mobile phone, did you, dear Rhythm-kun?"

"Somehow I doubted that," Kamio said through his teeth with a forced smile.

"—and it's that annoying 'lucky' yarou again who stole my phonebook and is stalking Kamio. What's he doing here anyway? This isn't his school and I don't remember hearing that his school was invited, stupid lucky guy who even interrupts while Kamio and I were trying to talk. He still hasn't even given me back my phonebook yet, damn lucky guy…"

"—Rhythm-kun, you're cute that I had to come and see your face because I know you're even cuter when you're angry and I guess I do have to return your friend's phone book to him. What's his name again? Oh, Ibu-kun right? Lucky guess! Anyway, Rhythm-kun, come play a match with me and…"

Eye twitching, Kamio stood awkwardly between the two other boys. Each one was holding tightly onto either of his arms. Even if he _tried_ to run, he wouldn't be able to get away.

"What have I done to deserve this?" Kamio muttered to himself miserably as Sengoku chattered on cheerfully and Shinji muttered under his breath with a dark cloud over his head.

--- ---

"So…" Yamabuki's Muromachi said awkwardly to Fudoumine's Ishida as they watched Kamio, Shinji, and Sengoku. "Is your Kamio the one Sengoku-san's been stalking?"

"I guess so," Ishida replied, blinking a few times.

"So…"

"So…"

Both stood and watched in silence.

--- ---

"Do _you_ know who I am?" Fudoumine's Mori asked a random Jousei Regular who was tall and staring down at him with a dark expression.

"No," Shinjyo said coldly before promptly walking away.

"Do _you _know who I am?" Mori asked again, moving onto the next Jousei Regular with orange hair.

"Um…not really," Wakato replied uncertainly. "I think you kind of look familiar though…"

"Do _you_ know who I am?" Mori asked the next Jousei Regular.

"Sure," Kajimoto began, quickly reading the boy's uniform, "you're from Fudoumine…right?"

"I just want to be known, damn it!" Mori moaned loudly, running away.

Kajimoto and Wakato sweatdropped.

--- ---

"Ne, Atobe! Look, look!" Akutagawa Jirou looked around the courts with wide eyes as he pulled on the back of Atobe's shirt. "Look, look! There's Marui-kun from Rikkai! Suge! He's so cool! Marui-kun is so awesome!

"Oh, oh! And there's Fuji-kun from Seigaku! Kakkoi! His triple counter is so awesome! I want to play tennis with him! Suge, suge! There are so many cool players here!"

Atobe rolled his eyes as Jirou bounced in excited circles around him. Suddenly, he was offended. "Wait a minute, Jirou! How dare you call someone who ignored ore-sama 'cool'! Fuji Syusuke isn't nearly as impressive as ore-sama or Tezu—"

"Look, Atobe, look!" Jirou exclaimed again, pulling on his captain's shirt. "Fuji-kun is playing! He's so cool!"

Atobe simply frowned.

--- ---

Hiyoshi Wakashi was standing alone in a corner, minding his own business when all of a sudden…

"KYAAAAAAAA!"

Nearly jumping ten feet into the air, Hiyoshi turned to glare at whoever dared to come up to him and scream into his ear. Unfortunately, he was greeted by a crowd of random girls he had never met before. "What the…?!"

"You're Wakato-kun, aren't you?!" one of the girls exclaimed. "We read about you in this one magazine and heard you were at practice here!"

"That guy over there in the blue told us you're Wakato-kun!" another random girl gushed, pointing over at Oishitari who was cheerfully waving back at Hiyoshi.

Glaring darkly at his teammate, he turned and walked towards the gate. "Leave me alone. I'm not Wakato. I'm Hiyoshi Wakashi!"

Blinking, the girls exchanged looks for a moment before squealing again for a seemingly random reason.

"KYAAAA! GOOD ENOUGH!"

Poor Hiyoshi was chased out of the courts with a storm of girls behind him, squealing and screaming.

"Yuushi, you're so evil," Mukahi commented, walking up to his doubles partner who was cheerfully observing Hiyoshi being chased around with amusement on his face.

"Ah, well our dear teammate seemed so lonely by himself. Anyway, you like me evil that way, don't you, Gakuto?" Oishitari pointed out with a smirk on his face.

"Heheheh…"

Feeling like he was about to throw up, Shishido grabbed Ohtori's wrist and pulled him away from their disturbing teammates. "Let's get away from these perverts, Chotarou!"

"H-Hai!"

--- ---

"Atsushi."

"Ryou."

The Kisarazu twins stood face to face, looking at each other quietly away from the mass chaos of the other boys.

"I missed you."

"I missed you too."

More silence.

"Yo, Atsushi da ne!" Yanagisawa exclaimed, running over to his friend's side to get a better look at the person he was with. "Who's this pretty girl you're talking to da ne? Why didn't you introduce me?"

"Atsushi," Ryou said quietly, not bothering to look at the person who joined them. "Who is that person?"

"My teammate," Atsushi responded, still looking at his twin's face.

"Does he want to die?"

Yanagisawa flinched.

"Please restrain yourself, Ryou."

"I'll give him a ten second head start for you."

"Thanks."

That was when Yanagisawa backed away and ran.

--- ---

Sanada had just escorted Yukimura into the courts with the rest of his team before two random Yamabuki regulars popped up before him to ask, "You're Rikkai Dai Fuzoku Chuu's Sanada, aren't you? Is it true you're going to marry your captain?"

Yukimura chuckled quietly as Sanada sent death glares at Niou and Marui who were cheerfully going around spreading the ridiculous marriage rumor.

"Go away," Sanada said icily to the boys in green, scaring them away.

"You know, come to think if it," Marui began, tapping his chin as he watched his captain and vice captain from the side, "I can kind of imagine them being a big family."

"How so?" Niou asked with a smirk.

"Sanada is the father, Yukimura is the mother, Kirihara is their son, and Jackal is their babysitter," Marui stated with a nod.

Niou raised an eyebrow.

"Oh, and Yanagi is like an uncle or brother-in-law or something," Marui went on, amusing himself.

"What does that make me and Yagyuu?" Niou asked.

Blinking, Marui thought for a moment before nodding his head. "The weird old couple that lives next door, harassing children."

"You have too much time to think about these kind of things," Niou told him flatly.

--- ---

Inui wandered around the courts, notebook in hand, observing all the players running around in chaos. Muttering to himself, he tapped his notebook with his pencil. "I wonder how everyone found out about this."

He continued making rounds about the courts until he ran into a familiar person wearing a Rikkai Regular jersey. "Renji?"

Blinking, Yanagi turned around with Kirihara still clinging to his arm. "Sadaharu? Oh, that's right. I nearly forgot this is Seigaku with all the other teams running around."

"Good to see you again," Inui said brightly with a smile, holding his hand out to shake his friend's when all of a sudden…

"Go away," Kirihara said with a frown at the taller boy. "You beat Yanagi-senpai."

Inui blinked and wrote something down in his notebook. Coughing, he commented, "I like your attack dog, Renji."

"Yes, he's very loyal," Yanagi stated without a blink.

Silence.

"You know, Fuji Syusuke is over there…" Inui trailed off.

Unlatching from Yanagi, Kirihara narrowed his eyes before charging off in the direction Inui had glanced. "Fuji-san? I'm going to beat him this time!"

"Akaya! You're not supposed to go anywhere unsupervised!" Jackal called after the younger boy, running off after him.

Inui glanced at his friend, pushing his glasses back up. "Rikkai seems like a very interesting place."

"Seigaku too," Yanagi replied, glancing over Inui's shoulder where Kawamura was waving his racquet around in the air, running after Kaidoh and Momoshiro.

"Huh…"

--- ---

Mizuki Hajime scanned the area until he spotted the person he was looking for. Walking over while twisting his hair between his fingers, he began, "Hn, so Fuji Syusuke-kun…"

"Yuuta! I didn't know you were coming here today," Fuji Syusuke said with delight, completely ignoring the person who was previously trying to talk to him.

"Actually, I don't know how I ended up here," Yuuta muttered as his smiling brother stood by his side and Mizuki fumed behind him. "Aniki, why are so many people here? I thought your team was just having practice with Fudoumine."

"I don't know either," the blue-eyed boy said cheerfully. "I'm glad you're here though, Yuuta. You look especially cute today."

"Aniki, _please_," Yuuta groaned, blushing slightly. "Besides, won't your _wife_ be angry?"

"Heh? One of my best friends gets married and I don't hear about it?" Saeki said with a grin, coming up from behind Yuuta. "Got tired of teasing Yuuta already, Fuji?"

"I would never," the older Fuji said with a bright grin. "My wife is a very serious person. Yuuta is much more fun to tease."

"WE'RE NOT MARRIED!" Tezuka yelled as calmly as possible across the court.

"That's great," Saeki piped up, holding his finger up. "Now you can marry Yuuta, Fuji."

"Great idea, Saeki," Fuji agreed, smile never fading.

Eye twitching, Yuuta muttered under his breath, "There have been a lot of scary doubles pairs, but aniki and Saeki-san are definitely the scariest pair ever."

"What was that, Yuuta?"

"I think he's agreeing to your marriage!"

"S-Saeki-san!"

"What is it with everyone getting married all of a sudden?" Yagyuu thought aloud as he passed them by. "First Sanada and Yukimura and now them…"

--- ---

"Nande, nande? Why do you always say 'usu' to everything? Nande? If I told you to rob a bank would you still say 'usu'? Hey, why are you so tall? Why won't you talk to anyone? Why do you always say 'usu' to Atobe? Do you have a crush on him? Nande? Is 'usu' a fun word to say? Nande? Nande?"

"Usu."

--- ---

Mizuki walked off in a random direction, cursing Fuji Syusuke under his breath until he ran into someone's back. Frowning, he glared up at whomever he had run into.

"Oh," Oishitari said, blinking, "Aren't you Mizuki?"

"Yes," Mizuki said, closing his eyes to toss his wavy hair. Well, it was nice to know that _someone_ knew he was.

"So I'm _not_ wrong!" Oishitari exclaimed. "You _are_ that psycho that was laughing to himself on the empty St. Rudolf bus after camp finished!"

Mizuki felt a vein on his head pop.

--- ---

Marui had finally taken a break from troublemaking and decided to sit by himself in a shady corner. Ignoring the chaos around him, he pulled out a boxed slice of cake from his bag. Just as he directed a forkful towards his mouth, another mouth intercepted it. "Hey!"

Akutagawa Jirou beamed at him, fork still in his mouth. "Hi, Marui-kun!" he exclaimed, although with the fork clamped in his mouth, it sounded like, "Ha, Mawui-guhn!"

Blinking, Marui yanked the fork out of the other boy's mouth and made another attempt to feed himself. Apparently, Jirou liked the cake and kept intercepting the bites cheerfully.

Pouting slightly, Marui handed the whole thing over. "Just take it."

--- ---

Echizen Ryoma was calmly sitting on a bench drinking from a bottle of water while his teammates and other people ran around the courts. In fact, he hardly noticed everyone else. He was just annoyed that tennis practice was suddenly turned into a zoo.

"Echizen-kun!"

"Echizen-kun!"

Echizen cracked a single eye open when he heard two voices call his name. One was too annoyingly loud to be forgotten and the other was too soft and squeaky to be forgotten.

"Echizen-kun! Why aren't you playing tennis?!" Aoi yelled cheerfully into the smaller boy's ear. "I didn't know you were having so many people over! Sassu ga Seigaku!"

Echizen twitched.

"Echizen-kun! You _are_ going to play tennis today aren't you? I wanted to see you play for so long desu!" Dan said into Echizen's other ear with big eyes. "You're going to play, aren't you?"

Echizen twitched again.

"Echizen-kun!"

"Echizen-kun!"

"…"

Dropping the water bottle, Echizen ran out of the courts as calmly as possible. If that was even possible, that is.

--- ---

Shinjyo was looking for a quiet place away from all the screeching monkeys of tennis players when he mindlessly ran into someone walking in the courts. "Excuse me…"

"Watch where you're going," Akutsu said with a sharp glare. "Do you know who I am? I'm Akutsu! Akutsu Jin! Nobody runs into me and lives!"

"I'm Shinjyo Reiji," Shinjyo said, apparently not hearing a word the other boy said.

…

They were both tall, both had gray hair, and both scary. That was when they realized they were soul mates.

--- ---

"Hey, Tanaka-futago!" Outa called out, running towards the Tanaka twins while waving his arm.

"WHAT?!" the twins demanded at the same time, turning around to glare at their short teammate.

"How dare you not refer to us separately!" Youhei said in an outrage.

"Yeah! Even though we're teammates, you probably can't even tell us apart, huh?! That must be why you refer to us as 'Tanaka-futago!'" Kouhei added with an equally irate expression.

Outa frowned. "You guys don't have to be so irritated. Of course I can tell you apart." He pointed. "You're Youhei." His finger shifted. "And you're Kouhei."

"I hate you!"

"That's not Youhei, _I'm_ Youhei!"

Outa scratched his head. "But, Kouhei… That _is_ Youhei. He has pink or purple or whatever hair, remember? Your hair is blue."

"…oh yeah."

The twins exchanged glances.

"We still hate you!"

--- ---

Shishido was attempting to play a match with Ohtori, but it proved to be quite difficult when random people from random schools ran across the court screaming randomly at random times. Everything seemed to be random at the moment, and it was really beginning to piss Shishido off.

"That's it!" Shishido exclaimed, nearly throwing his racquet to the ground. "This is ridiculous! Why the hell did we come here in the first place?! There is _nobody_ playing tennis here!"

"Calm down, Shishido-san," Ohtori said with a calming smile as he came up to the net to meet his doubles partner. "Things may be a little…disorganized at the moment, but getting angry about it doesn't help, right? Besides, we have to stay here if Atobe-san says so."

If it were anyone else, Shishido would have glared and snapped for him to shut up. Since it was Ohtori, he sighed and let a smile escape. "I guess you have a point, Chotarou. Then again, you usually are right."

"A-Ah…" Ohtori blushed. "Thank you, Shishido-san."

One of the random people running across the court whistled loudly at them.

Shishido threw a tennis ball at him, successfully knocking the poor random person out. How dare someone interrupt him while he was admiring Ohtori's adorableness!

--- ---

Kikumaru was sitting on the ground stretching when Mukahi towered above him. Blinking, Kikumaru cocked his head to the side and blinked his large blue eyes. "Hey, aren't you…"

"I'm the person that can bend more than you can!" Mukahi stated, fuming slightly. "I have proof!"

Kikumaru winced when Mukahi pulled himself into a pretzel. "Ouch… Oh yeah, nya! You're Mukahi from Hyotei! But you know, I heard that Kajimoto from Jousei can bend all the way backwards nya! Now that's impressive!"

Mukahi glared as the other redhead did a back flip to get onto his feet again before waving cheerfully at him. His eye twitched.

Damn Kikumaru.

--- ---

"Oh, come on," Wakato coxed. "Cross dressing really isn't that bad."

"No," Kajimoto said firmly.

"It's not like you don't have the legs for it."

"…shut up."

--- ---

All Sanada wanted was some time alone with Yukimura in peace. He was standing near the fence with his placid captain, minding his own business when those two random Yamabuki Regulars approached him again. This time, they spoke to Yukimura.

"You sure are cute," one was saying.

"Are you really a boy?" the other asked.

Yukimura continued to smile as usual, but the entire ordeal seemed to annoy the hell out of Sanada. His eyes narrowed and he reached over for his racquet handle to make the annoying people go away. His hand missed his racquet and instead he grabbed Yukimura's wrist.

Yukimura chuckled quietly as Sanada froze in embarrassment, unsure what to do. Meanwhile, the two Yamabuki Regulars stared at them.

"Go away," Sanada snapped at them, still holding onto Yukimura's wrist with much embarrassment. Hey, it felt nice. Why should he let go?

The two Yamabuki Regulars walked away, talking quietly to themselves.

"See, Kita? They really are getting married…"

--- ---

Kurobane was lost.

"There are so many people here, I completely forgot where we were for a minute," Kurobane admitted to his doubles partner. "Even so, Seigaku sure is impressive drawing in this many schools."

"Really," Amane agreed. "Kekko na gakkou. Pfft."

As usual, Amane was kicked in the head.

--- ---

Kamio was beginning to nod off by the time he realized Tachibana and An approached had him, staring with awkward expressions. He instantly turned a shade of red that could match his hair while Sengoku and Shinji went on mindlessly rambling, each still holding on to either of his arms. "Tachibana-san! An-chan! Save me!"

Tachibana raised an eyebrow at Sengoku as An giggled at Kamio's predicament. Neither said a word.

"Kamio-kun, you're so popular," An finally giggled.

"_I_ saw him first," Shinji was muttering under his breath as his eyes shifted away. "When is that stupid lucky guy going to leave anyway? He has nothing to talk about here and all he keeps saying that Kamio is cute or something. Stupid lucky guy…"

"But Rhythm-kun really is cute," Sengoku went on with a wide grin. "I'm so lucky to be able to see his face today. Even though there's nobody playing tennis here at the moment and this really isn't a practice anymore, coming here was still a good idea! Lucky!"

"I'll leave you and your friends alone," Tachibana said, suppressing his urge to laugh as he stepped away. "Take care, Kamio."

"Tachibana-san!"

--- ---

"Hey, Atsushi," Kisarazu Ryou said suddenly. "I didn't know there were twins in Rikkai Dai Regular team."

"…there aren't."

"Niou-kun, stop dressing like that. This isn't a match," Yagyuu said irritably to his partner.

"Yes, you _should_ stop dressing like that, Niou-kun! This isn't a match at all!" was the response.

"_You're_ Niou-kun!"

"Yes, you are, Niou-kun!"

"…"

Yagyuu groaned. He was the kind of person that rarely showed his emotions, but Niou was just beginning to piss him off! …or was it Yagyuu? Damn. He was confused.

Their cell phone rang and one of the two Yagyuus picked up.

"Hiroshi? Is that you? This is your mother," said the woman on the line.

"Yes, kaa-san," said one of the Yagyuus.

"I want you to come home early today," the woman said, "and don't forget it's your turn to do the laundry and clean the house."

"…Yagyuu, it's for you."

"But you're Yagyuu."

"Shut up and answer the phone, Yagyuu! You want to make your mother mad?!"

"You were just saying that _you_ were Yagyuu, right?!"

"Stupid Yagyuu."

"Stop making fun of yourself."

"…I can't remember who I am anymore!"

"…Niou-kun?"

"…Yagyuu?"

…

Who knows who they _really_ are…

--- ---

Tezuka was incredibly pissed off.

Not only had his carefully planned practice been completely destroyed, but the courts had also been turned into a completely chaotic zoo zone of middle school boys. He was currently on his five-second countdown to explosion.

"Hey, everyone!" some random person called out, "Inui looks normal without his glasses on!"

"I'm not wearing any pants!" came the random response.

Tezuka was not amused.

"Everybody run five hundred laps. NOW!"

How everyone heard him and managed to squeeze through the door was a mystery, but no one stayed behind to invoke the Seigaku captain's anger. Which was most likely a good thing…

Message From: Echizen Ryoma

"Mada mada da ne."

Message From: Tezuka Kunimitsu

"Echizen, stop playing on your phone and run your laps."

--- --- ---

**A/N:** Yes, I know. Lots of lameness and extra Rikkai, but…this was so hard to write! On the bright side (or not)… Finally finished! Of course, it took much pain and suffering on my part and maybe a little for the characters too. Five hundred laps… Ouch. Well, in the end, Tezuka always wins! It's his birthday anyway. x)

Oh…and I know I missed a bunch of other character's birthdays too. Aww… Let's see… Saeki-kun, Atobe-kun, Shishido-kun, and…Oishitari-kun? I think his is later. Oh well! The point is this crack fic is finally finished! I still can't believe it came this far. Lol.

Thanks for reading and for all the support!

**Note:**

"kekko na gakkou" — roughly "acceptable school." Gawd I always make Amane-kun so lame XD


End file.
